


Hunger, Unsated

by tearose11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Sacrifice, Attempt at Humor, Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Cover Art, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playlist, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spotify Playlist (link inside), Swearing, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro, fated mates, sheith is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearose11/pseuds/tearose11
Summary: The end of a long conflict isn't easy to negotiate, specially when the two sides can find no middle ground.Unless something to sweeten the deal is on the bargaining table. You know, like a tempting morsel to feast on.Too bad the dish also bites back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith fanart with Vampire Keith & Werewolf Shiro made me catch the feels.
> 
> I must apologize as this was supposed to be just Sheith vamp & werewolf smut, but I'm weak, fam, and can't write porn without some plot.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine, blah, blah, blah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was lucky to have the talented [ Dri](https://twitter.com/SaintDri) draw this lovely artwork for me. 
> 
> Hope you guys love it as much as I do!♥

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me: On Twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder), Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) and Tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/) Cheers! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Keith disliked the green tinted glasses he had to peer through, it always coloured everything in the same hue.

It was another reason he hated daylight; his eyes were made by nature to function in darker conditions. His usual armour consisted of better polished glass which were magically enforced to negate the handicap, but since his cousin’s current mission was in pursuit of peace (Keith rolled the word around his mouth like an expletive), he was wearing ceremonial, non-militaristic clothing.

Wouldn’t do to look like we came to fight; he remembered Lotor’s remarks clearly, as his hand clenched around his own palm, his customary sword hilt missing.

The Alteans had of course provided guards of honor; they had more to lose as hosts to two warring parties. Banners proclaiming the Peace Accords with both Galra and Neuri crests were everywhere, surrounded by floral garlands and ribbons, fluttering in the wind as far as Keith could see.

As if they could magically erase all the bloodshed of wars past.

Keith scowled, eyes darting to the back of his cousin’s form ahead of him, rich royal purple cloak rendered an unnatural shade due to the glasses. Lotor, ever the showman, waved and stopped when the mood struck him to speak to the crowds which lined their route on either side of the streets, making them cheer loudly. They should have been at Sheyzu castle at least an hour ago, but the Galran Crown Prince could not disappoint his followers. Or so he had said to the younger vampire, when he had first leaned down to accept a small bouquet from a beaming Altean child, to the delight of onlookers.

And so it had continued, every few blocks, small talk and gracious accepting of tokens from children, making some of the females shriek and some of the males roar with laughter at some silly anecdote Lotor charmed them with.

It all grated on Keith’s nerves, making him frown for the upteenth time. He simply wanted to get to their destination, mumble some words with the Altean welcoming party, and be left alone for the duration of the night. At least the sun was much lower in the sky now, and soon he could take off his protective mask. His horse shook out her mane, and Keith petted her gently as he guided her with his reigns to turn slightly.

“Hold it, hold it, you can’t stop on this side of the street. Move up a bit further.”

Someone’s voice sounded off to his left. He scowled to take a look: one of the Altean guards who had been behind him was waving at him.

“Sorry, but we need to keep moving.” the figure told him, trotting up almost next to him.

As if Keith couldn’t handle things by himself or did not hear him the first time. With a curl of his lips, the vampire silently signalled his horse to move away. Was everyone here in Altea out to irritate him? Keith wondered, as his rode up to Lotor having had run out of patience of his cousin’s dallying.

Enough was enough, he was done with this nonsense. They needed to get to castle, get some rest and take on those cursed werewolves in the morning, Lotor’s adoring crowds be damned.

 

* * *

Much later that evening Lotor discarded the cravat on his bed, and took off his dinner jacket.

Ah, so much better, he thought, as he untied his hair as well. He walked out of his room and across the sitting area to the door opposite. Barely waiting to hear a response to his knock, he opened the door.

“I know you are not asleep…” he paused, glancing at the turned down bed. A bed which did not look like it had been slept on.

Why had he trusted his cousin when the younger male had excused himself earlier from the evening entertainment, to go to sleep? Lotor shook his head, and almost stepped on a discarded dinner jacket on the floor. He spied the sash on the dresser, unceremoniously crumbled on the gleaming surface of the wood. Ignoring all else, he walked over to the tall wardrobe and noticed the open case on the small table.

Of course, the little fucker had taken his sword. Who had time to follow rules? Not his cousin for sure, Lotor fumed.

The slight sway of the curtain caught his eye, and he marched over to draw it open just as a pale hand swept it aside. Purple eyes were blown open in surprise as Lotor looked at Keith, one leg poised over the window frame.

“I trust your sleep was restful.”

Keith said nothing, gracefully landing with a thump of his boots, and slight clang of the scabbard at his waist as it knocked against the wall. Lips pursed, the silver haired vampire watched the other almost reverently, place his sword on the bed.

Just as Lotor opened his mouth to speak, he caught a whiff of something.

Something strange.

And heard a curious little sound.

It took a full minute for all of it to sink in.

During which he looked at his kin: all pale and anxious. Watched the rise and fall of the dark-haired boy’s chest, and watched as he drew in air.

Oh, such a simple thing, the drawing in of air.

Except that Keith wasn’t supposed to be drawing in air.

He was supposed to be Unblooded. His heart should not be beating and giving off that faint thump-thump sound of it pumping blood through his body. Keith’s body, an Unblooded vampire’s, should be frozen in a manner of sorts, till it had been touched by his fated mate.

Lotor knew he didn’t want the answer. Knew in the deepest pit of his stomach, that what should be a joyous occasion had all the hallmarks of being anything but based on the nervous countenance of his cousin.

Yet he had to ask.

“Keith, what did you do?”

 

* * *

( _Sometime earlier during the evening)_

A soft breeze tickled the locks on his forehead, which he brushed away with a sweep of his fingers. The air was fragrant with the pungent scent of water lilies, dotting the ponds around the manor. The boisterous sounds of the dining hall rang out in the otherwise silent night as he walked further on the cobbled path away from it all, having made it clear that he wanted to be alone.

At some point on his stroll, Takashi Shirogane, passed two Altean guards, much taken aback that the Neurian Crown Prince had ventured out without any escorts. They had only very cautiously allowed him to roam further into the woods and off the path, after much reassurance from him. Naturally, they had their orders to follow; one could hardly blame them for being zealous in ensuring the werewolf didn’t come to any harm on their watch.

It had been a number of years since he had travelled to Altea, his memories slightly hazy on the gardens and woodland surrounding Sheyzu Castle. He could see the high towers of the castle, beacons of light against the dark sky ahead of him in the horizon. How old had he been when he had ran through the halls with the younger Allura in tow, trying to slow him down with spells? He couldn’t remember save that he had mercilessly teased her even as he adored her as much as he would a younger sibling.

As his own brother did.

_Had._

As his own brother _had._

Takashi sighed, pushing the thought away. He didn’t want to wallow in sentimental thoughts. Not tonight at any rate. He needed a clear head and a good night’s rest before they headed the short distance up to the castle in the morrow.

With that thought he paused realizing how far he had ventured. He smiled thinking of how he could tease Allura for not setting some type of boundary spell to ensure the two temporary inhabitants of the manor and castle didn’t accidently meet. She was really far too trusting at times, he would caution her after all the...

A very faint scent drew his attention suddenly, eyes darting to his right on instinct.

What _was_ that smell?

It was not the earth beneath his feet, not the local flora which he has long grown accustomed to. Yet it teased his nostrils like a whisper of something sweet, an underlying note he couldn’t place. With silent steps he followed the perfume, all his senses on high, the wolf in him suddenly tense.

Silently he parted his lips, drawing in more of that almost heady air into his lungs.

It made his heartbeat slightly faster, made the small hair at the back of his neck bristle. Swallowing it down, Takashi, moved, body taut as he reached out to clear a small branch.

And heard too late the movement in the air before the tip of a sharp blade was at his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of "Unblooded/Blooded" is not really original, many paranormal romances I've read seem to have this idea of "awakening" a fated mate etc. Kind of like seeing colours in a B&W world - similar ideas, different takes.
> 
> Last, but not least, THANK Y♥U SO, SO MUCH for the comments and kudos! Honestly it's SUPER motivating. Till next time! ♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

The banners fluttered in dying light of day, the purples muted, almost black.

Keith gave them one last glance before taking off his face mask; the Sun was too dim to do any harm to him now. He ran his fingers through hair matted from the weight of the head covering, grimacing slightly at the feel. A shower would have to wait, his presence was expected in the council even though he knew he probably wouldn’t have much to contribute.

Tucking the helmet under his arms, he gave a perfunctory nod to the guards on either side of the entrance, sweeping aside the tent flap. One of the many pages announced his name, barely making a difference in the heated debate which was taking place at the long table.

A few familiar faces nodded at him, as he passed by, coming to the chair next to his cousin. He bowed to his uncle, who barely acknowledged him, face tight and grim.

“What did I miss?” he whispered to Lotor, taking his seat.

“Oh, the usual droning.” Elegant fingers wiggled in the air dismissing what must have been a long session.

Someone filled up Keith’s glass with rich warm blood, which he sipped down hungrily; it had been a long day after all. And the rambling of one of his uncle’s generals indicated it might be a longer evening still.

He had almost drifted off when the clear voice of his uncle jolted him awake.

“Silence!”

The entire tent came to a standstill, Emperor Zarkon’s voice never failed to stop people in their tracks.

“While We are pleased with our victory, there is still much to be done. We have decided a tour of the newly liberated territories will be undertaken as soon as we have paid our respect to the fallen.”

Keith listened attentively now, eager to hear Galran ruler had planned now that one long campaign had come to an end. He liked the constant changes battlefields offered even if he hated the bloodshed. Seeing soldiers who fought by his side, fall was not something he took lightly. Still he liked the thrill of combat, the rush of taking down an opponent, of saving a fellow fighter, and the ultimate gratification knowing civilian lives would be saved.

His interests piqued as soon as Zarkan mentioned Neurii; a thorn at the Garla Empire’s side.

For centuries, the Neurii werewolves and Galra vampires have been in conflict; deep rich mines of metal ores, vital to weapons manufacturing were typically found in the area the Neurii called home, was the point of contention. Though geographically neighbors, the two sides had only very occasionally traded through a third party. Each side blamed the other of overstepping borders, and unsavory trades, which gave raise to minor skirmishes, and then full fledged war leaving neither country unscathed.

Once the current Galran leader had inherited the throne, he sown seeds of civil unrest, a slow process that ended in internal disputes within the ruling house of the Neurii and other ambitious lessers werewolf royals. At first successful, it had come to a halt with the death of the Crown Prince. The aging Neuri King’s youngest surviving grandson was thrust into the fray, and somehow maneuvered the Galra spies and sympathizers in a series of defeats, all the while championing the common folk’s plight under years of political uncertainty. Young and charismatic, the young werewolf earned the moniker of the People’s Hero; easily rivaling his own grandfather’s popularity and served as a powerful factor in unifying the country in a wave of nationalistic pride cementing renewed faith in the Royal House.

Keith hated them all, werewolves were no better than dogs really, and their savage history of decapitating Galra over years made him particularly eager to deal a blow to the creatures.

He watched with interest as the Altean King Alfor aired his thoughts on another war with the Neuri.

Keith snorted, “Of course, you would urge against any warfare against them!”

The room fell silent at his outburst.

Well, he shrugged, he had never been the one to mince his words.

Alteans were notoriously neutral at times, as wielders of magic useful to all and also in need of minerals from the Neurii. Unlike the Galra, they maintained diplomatic ties and regular trade with the werewolf nation, much to the disdain from the former. King Alfor, despite being lifelong friends with Emperor Zarkon, had towed that delicate line as far back as Keith could remember. He personally didn’t dislike the King, but he disliked the stubbornly passive trait of the Altean King, a massive flaw in his eyes. A leader not willing to take up arms was weak in the young man's point of view. 

“Kei…” before Zarkon could proceed further, Lotor’s voice cut through.

The silver-haired vampire stood up with a exaggerated bow towards his sire, “If I may interrupt, Your Royal Highness (Keith side-eyed his cousin who used this very deferential tone when he had some scheme he needed his father’s approval for), King Alfor (another showy bow), please pardon my cousin’s vocal transgression, he is sometimes far too enthusiastic to chose his words correctly.”

Lotor patted Keith’s shoulder playfully, making the darker haired male flinch; like most Unblooded Vampires he was loathe to be touched even in passing.

“I do believe however, he is right in pointing out the unique relationship the Altean nation cultivates with the Neurii. A very admirable affiliation, I must say. One which has allowed the great Altean nation to prosper peacefully while, alas, there is no polite way of putting it: we the Galra have had significant loss of many a valiant soul over centuries.”

Many of the heads around the table nodded, everyone had an ancestor, a family member or friend or knew of someone who had perished in the long fight with the werewolves.

“From what I hear of the Neurii now, they appear to have settled all their internal differences and are a nation reborn. With our long war against the Drules coming to an end, I hazard to wager that my fellow Galrans would be loathe to say goodbye again to our brave army within minutes of welcoming them home.”

Zarkon eyed his son who paused, looking at the Emperor for permission to continue. A very slight nod gave the Galran Crown Prince his cue.

“Entering into another conflict should, at the moment, be best avoided, as I far as I can discern from looking through the condition of our arsenal.”

At his signal, thick bound reports were handed to all at the table, staring with the Emperor. Keith thumbed through the vellum, Lotor was never anything, but thorough.

“You will clearly find that we lack the raw materials to rebuild our weapon stock. If we were to engage in yet another war with the Neuri, we would be at a certain disadvantage.”

Lotor patiently waited for all to glance through the report he had personally compiled. He knew the numbers were on his side and tried to suppress tension he could feel building up inside. Under him, he had lost a cohort and the humiliation rankled him as much as the actual defeat. Granted they had won the war, but he wanted to prove himself again in the eyes of his father and the army he would one day command.

One of the generals down the table from him, threw the heavy volume on the gleaming surface with open hostility.

Lotor sighed inwardly. Always itching for a fight, the old stupid fools.

“Impressive as always, Prince Lotor,” King Alfor spoke up, smiling at him.

Ah, good old reliable Uncle Alfor, Lotor thought.

Despite the differences in opinions his father and the man shared, Alfor was almost a secondary father to him, and the man’s non-violent approach to certain scenarios had always been something Lotor admired. Expanding the Galran Empire was Lotor’s dream, and he knew that alliances were at times more effective than combat, not all disagreements had to end in loss of lives.

This time he nodded towards the Altean King in genuine gratitude, and resumed his speech.

“I trust you will all study the report at your leisure, but I’d like to propose a less aggressive approach to the Neurii problem: a peace treaty.”

Before the Galran generals could start their protests, Lotor continued, “Hear me out: a truce in hostilities would give us time to recover from the Drule war. More importantly, we will be able to replenish the amory with plentiful supplies from the Neurii.”

The room erupted with vocal outbursts, as expected.

Keith looked up at Lotor and shook his head.

Peace with the dogs? Lotor was insane.

Yet, he could make out more than a few of his fellow Galrans arguing for it, politely backed by the Altean generals. He frowned and looked at his uncle. After all this would come down to _his_ decision. He saw Alfor lean in towards the Emperor and whisper, no doubt supporting Lotor’s idea.

Finally the vampire ruler seemed to have made up his mind and cleared his throat.

Speech died down, someone coughed, as the silence stretched on.

Lotor sat passive, Keith rocked a foot in nervous energy.

“Prince Lotor.” Zarkon’s deep voice broke quiet, as Lotor stood up, face neutral, body deferential.

“We shall accept your proposal.” the Emperor said, holding up his hand to silence his son’s reply. “The Empire and the Altean nation needs to properly mourn the departed and long separated families must be given time to reunite. You will draw up the necessary treaty to Our advantage of course, and oversee the enterprise. Personally.”

Lotor bowed deeply; partly because his knees felt weak after the long tense wait, and partly because he wanted to hide his triumphant smile.

“King Alfor has graciously offered Altea as neutral territory for the negotiations and our beloved Godchild, Princess Allura, shall act as hostess over the proceedings. We grant you leave immediately.”

“Thank you, fath...Your Highness. I shall not tarry a moment longer.”

“Your cousin, the Duke, will also accompany you.” Zarkon continued, “His impertinence should benefit from a diplomatic mission. Dismissed.”

Before Keith could ground out any words of protest, Lotor grabbed him, none too gently, by the arm, and practically dragged him away.

“What…” the black-haired vampire hissed.

“Keith, I do love you, my dear cousin, but you really do need to learn when to shut up.” Lotor bit out, still hauling the slimmer vampire out of the tent.

Across the short distance to Lotor’s own specious tent, Keith ignored the advice and shouted at the older vampire.

“What are you unhappy about?” the silver-haired male shoved him onto a chair inside and proceeded to gather things on his desk.

“Are you crazy, Lotor? I am not going to sit through some harebrained talk with those filthy dogs.”

“Keith, be reasonable. You and I have both been given a golden opportunity.”

“Opportunity? More like a suicide mission. They _hate_ us, Lotor. I don’t even know how you thought this was a good idea. We should be hunting down the savages, not sitting down to dinner with them!” Keith answered angrily, unstacking everything his cousin had collected.

“Stop shouting, you fool. This is a chance for us to make our mark.”

The taller male patiently started gathering up the same items again, long used to Keith’s tirades. “And for the love of the Gods, sit down and listen to me.”

Purple eyes glared at blue ones.

“We both were lucky that we didn’t fail far too many times on the battlefield, and had enough victories for the old coots to not whisper too loudly of our shortcomings. You are a good fighter as am I, but we need to find other ways than simply waging war with anyone that stands in our way.”

Lotor dropped his voice low as Keith still glared, but held somewhat still.

“One day, cousin, I will have to sit where Father sits and it won’t be easy. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, and all that. No matter how powerful our army is, we will need allies. At some point, this Galra-Altea army may cease to working together, especially given that they have never entered into any war where peacekeeping wasn’t the goal. So we need to ensure we aren’t engaged in eternal conflict with our neighbours and remain vulnerable to attack when our attentions are elsewhere. The Neurii are good fighters (Keith scoffed at that, which Lotor ignored), but most importantly they have the raw material we need for weapons. Having them on our side as opposed to across the battle lines, will be to our advantage.”

“Or we can just kill them and…”

“Listen to me for once! We can’t afford to be in perpetual war with them. We have already spent hundreds of years doing it and have achieved nothing.”

Keith looked away, eyes rapidly blinking, rage firing inside. He felt helpless, he couldn’t really disobey his orders, uncle or not, the Emperor’s words were not to be ignored.

“I guess I will go pack.” he said, shoulders slumming in temporary defeat.

Lotor gave him a big smile, flashing his canines, arms spread in victory, “Good. I mean really, we will have protection from Allura, what could possibly go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic: Unmated Vampires are called Unblooded & usually more vulnerable, thus having an innate need to remain untouched as much as possible. Most, however, are at ease with family or select friends, but we know our emo Keith is not most.
> 
> You know porn happens when readers leave kudos, comments that feed my fragile ego.
> 
> Till then...
> 
> Come yell at me: On Twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder), Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) and Tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, late-night update, will correct any mistakes later, etc. etc.

The Altean Crown Princess tilted her head slightly, beautifully coiffed hair shimmering with hair ornaments at the back. The lustrous jade and gold combs shone amidst white tresses held up in a bun, matched the brooch over Allura’s heart, perfect compliments to her simple off-white outfit. The caped sleeves added to the drama, ensuring she stood out amongst the richly hued flowers that were arranged everywhere.

Behind Allura was the main entrance to the building, where she and her guests would retreat shortly, away from prying eyes and ears of the reporters who stood a respectable distance, behind a roped off section. She herself was standing under the canopy which had been temporality erected to offer shade for morning. To her left stood the Galran Crown Prince, resplendent in a morning suit, a soft charcoal grey, unusually sober for his taste, the gold pin at his lapel the only mark of opulence.

If anyone had noted the absence of Lotor’s cousin Keith, it was forgotten as soon as the guards of honor appeared on the cobbled path. Twin wolves in black, stood out against a white background: the flag of the Neurii, fluttered slightly as the standard bearer preceded the royal carriage. The more sharp-eyed amongst those present, picked out that the metal of the pole were a dark, matte colour and not the usual gleaming silver.

Allura smiled, it was a exactly the right attention to detail which would be talked about everywhere; silver was deadly to vampires and although the traditional standards borne by Neurii were usually composed of it, it had deliberately been avoided as gesture of goodwill. She wondered whose idea it had been, a lowly diplomat, a high ranking courtier, or the man who now came into view in the carriage: Takashi Shirogane. He, too, was dressed accordingly in a daytime suit, a darker navy, bordering on black, hair drawn back in low ponytail.

Coran, greeted the young werewolf with a bow, escorting him across the red swatch of carpet leading up the canopy.

“His Royal Highness, Takashi Shirogane, Prince of Mani.” the Altean minister announced, once they were directly underneath.

It was Allura’s cue to step forward, wrist outstretched for Takashi to grasp in his palm in a handshake. “Welcome to Sheyzu castle, Your Highness. I trust your trip went well. Please allow me to introduce to you, the Great Imperial Son of Galra, Lotor Dabaizaal.”

This was the moment the everyone had been looking forward to: the meeting of two heir apparents from opposing nations. A slight pause hung in the air, as if everyone held their collective breaths.

Both princes were tall, Lotor just slightly so. Takashi was more muscular to Lotor’s lean mass, each a perfect specimens of their kind. During that brief silence, they both seemed to take in the measure of the other, before nodding slightly with their heads, a tactful, measured acknowledgement of meeting.

As greetings went, it was lukewarm at best, but then no one had expected joyous outburst, and everyone breathed out a sigh of relief as Allura stood between the two, giving the press a chance to see three young royals.  The press were in a frenzy, it was an historic first, three future leaders of countries, together for an unlikely round of talks to ease centuries old strife. Both men smiled slightly, their eyes cold as they stood still for the playing of anthems of their respective nations.

Coran waited precisely a minute after the last musical note ended (he was very particular in ensuring things ran on time), before ushering them all inside; Allura first, followed by the two princes before the doors were closed. The press wouldn’t get any more opportunities for photos, but they lingered because after a short respite, the formal talks would start and everyone was hoping to get the first word in on the atmosphere inside the castle.

Would be a long drawn-out discussion over weeks? Or a short few days? Who would emerge the better off in terms of gains and who would be the one giving into larger concessions?

Everyone speculated, the peace mongers and naysayers alike. All over the three countries, people had wagers set, bookmakers calling odds on everything hoping to make a tidy sum. For now, they would all have to wait.

 

* * *

 

Keith leaned against an elegant column, avoiding the rest of the Galran delegates. His palms felt slightly clammy, an odd occurrence for someone who was used to being cool all the time. Over the last hour he had been placing his fingers close to his preauricular pit, feeling his pulse.

He did it again now, a slow throb under his fore and middle fingers, making the tension in his stomach coil.

Fuck.

He tore his hand away, angry.

Why hadn’t he just stayed in his chambers last night, he thought, swearing. He closed his eyes, unwittingly recalling memories from the evening.

He had only meant to go for a short stroll, something to work off the tension in his limbs. Instead he had wandered off, drawn by some invisible call deeper into the woods. He liked the play of light and dark between the trees, the soothing night air, all adding to the thrill of defying orders of staying in the castle. As much as he tried to keep within the confines of his military training, there was always a core part of him that wanted to rebel and rail against the conventions. He could never explain in words what it was that he craved, save it was a trait that always managed to land him in trouble.

A fatal flaw, one of his instructors had said. One he had effectively shut-up by handily winning against a much more experienced fighter, an opponent he had been expected to lose against. He grinned to himself, recalling the incident.

Caught up in his thoughts, he suddenly realized that there was someone else nearby and he was no longer alone. His ears tried to pinpoint the sound as his drew his sword, his senses telling him it was neither Altean nor Galran, the other creature in his vicinity.

A werewolf spy?

He felt his ire rising.

Silently he moved, making out a large form though a thin shrub, a perfectly broad target. It seemed to be distracted by something, leaving itself vulnerable abush much to Keith’s delight. He smiled, easily side stepping behind a trunk as fast as as only a vampire could, and aimed right at the neck of the figure.

“Halt!” he said, as the dog slowly turned to look his way, the sharp tip of his sword digging into a thickly muscled neck.

Just a bit too late did Keith catch that tiny cut, it was hardly enough to even bead properly, but Gods, he could smell that blood, as if he had _tasted_ it. Startled, he let his sword arm waver, the other covering his mouth where he felt his fangs elongate faster than he ever thought possible.

What..?

Even before he could comprehend his loss of control, the werewolf had twisted his wrist, just a shade off from really hurting him, but enough to render him useless. On instinct he moved his leg for a kick, but he found himself pinned against the rough bark of the nearest tree instead.

His head swam, racing to catch up to his current situation: his fangs were throbbing from some strange need to feed and if he wasn’t afraid of being killed by some unknown werewolf assassin, he might have tired to puzzle out why. As it were, he was struggling to move, fighting off the urge to bite, trying to claw at the massive shoulder above his, to no avail.

“What...who are you?” the dog asked, his voice low and husky, “Are you the one I've been smelling?”

Then the wolf did the most damning thing and nosed, _just simply nudged in_ , closer into the unguarded column of his throat.

Bare skin on skin.

Keith gasped, body shock still, as suddenly a something solid burst open in his chest. He watched the wolf’s face above his, grey eyes with dilated pupils, mouth mere inches from his.

Where his fangs had now started to ache, and for the first time, Keith could feel the rush of air being drawn in, _into_ his body. He must have made some distressed sound, maybe tried to draw in a warble of a breath or a some low whine of pain because those grey eyes flickered over his trembling body and let go, slowly easing off.

With a cough, Keith bowed over from the rush of blood he could feel in every part of his body. He felt weak and disoriented, sword dangling from his hand more by force of habit than any actual conscious thought. His gums were sore, the signal from his fangs were overly of one word: feed, feed, feed.

“Are you, ok?” the wolf asked, stepping in closer again.

“Stay...away…,” was all Keith could manage, stomach now churning with that hunger.

“I...but you are hurting. I can...let me help.”

Gods, Keith wanted to scream, but his brain was all muddled. He felt his eyes starting to hurt, his damned, beating heart just thumping away loudly, and the excruciating pain in his neglected fangs driving him to the verge of tears.

What kind of cruel joke was this by the Norns?

He panted, looking up into those silvery eyes, noting the concerned frown between them. He wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh hysterically, feeling everything at once.

“You...fucking...,” he bit out, lurching forward, droplets of bloody tears blurring his vision.

“You…!” he said again, anger and hunger warring inside, mouth open to draw in the lingering smell of drying blood like the scent of a favourite memory.

The werewolf did nothing to move away, standing there like a statue.

As if _daring_ him to get closer for a taste.

With the last semblance of control Keith stopped, body trembling with effort. Before his knees gave away, he closed his mouth, causing his razor-sharp fangs to dig into his own lips, and simply ran.

Wind rushed past his ears as he caught the start of a low growl before it faded away.

He ran as fast as he could, chest heaving, breath rattling in his chest, his mind ruling over his body for the time being. His goal was just up ahead: the flickering lights of the castle. The only safe place he could think of at the moment.

Once he was gasping against the cool stones of the castle, he stopped. Surely, that...that wolf wouldn’t follow him here. He looked around in a panic, pressing back, sword drawn. How long he stood there, he wasn’t too sure, but it took awhile for the racing of his heart so slow down. Only when he could hear nor smell any other movement for certain, did he let out a shaky breath.

The pain at his gums from fangs too long protracted, came back to focus right away, a harsh reminder that though he was safe, he hadn’t really escaped his fate. As much as he hated the idea, he did the only thing he could do at the moment and with a grimace licked at the tip of his sword, nicking his own tongue in the process. The blood was dry and of the absolute smallest quantity imaginable, but it filled up his senses, as if he had downed an entire tankard of it.

Keith wanted to hurl the blade away, but he held on again through sheer willpower.

And cursed his luck again.

How in the world would he ever explain to anyone that he, a vampire, had been Blooded by a werewolf, of all creatures?

That had been the hardest question to evade when he found his cousin in his room once he had managed to gather himself up further. Lotor was notoriously stubborn, and it was only after Keith had swore to cut off Lotor’s hair, did the other vampire relent and stop his questioning. By which time he was tired to the bone, and had simply crawled into bed.

His cousin had watched him with narrowed eyes; placing a cool palm over his forehead with a click of his tongue. Keith had smiled into his pillow; Lotor had his sire’s cruel streak, but at times was one of the kindest beings around. His cousin drawing the covers over him was the last thing he remembered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

He had ended up oversleeping, waking up in huff and rushing to get dressed when he realized how late he was. His valet assured him that his presence would only be required at the start of the formal negotiations, and that he was to take his time as per Lotor’s orders.

That’s how Keith found himself at present, mind drifting between thoughts of the previous night, and catching snippets of conversation the other vampires were having in the antechamber.

With a loud knock, the doors opened as an Altean bade them all to follow her to the room where the negotiations would take place. As the highest ranked Galran present, Keith was at the head of the small group, eyes locked to the top of the gently sloping shoulder of the woman in front of him, trying his best to focus on the upcoming task.

Another set of ornate doors opened as his name was announced, and he walked in, eyes immediately drawn to the familiar figure of Lotor, whose height blocked his view of the rest of room. As he approached his seat, his mind now fully on the morning ahead, his entire body tingled with awareness, the fine hair on the back of his arm suddenly standing on end.

With a gasp and a sinking feeling of dread, Keith looked up, purples eyes drifting past Allura’s white hair, and locked onto equally startled grey eyes.

Oh, Gods...Hela, help me, he prayed, fingers digging into the carved back of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought of this world, I had been thinking of myths which would tie together all three beings: vampires, werewolves and witches. Norse mythology seemed to fit best, hence you get for this fic:  
> Norns = The Fates, all three species believe in them.  
> Hela = Goddess of the Underworld, whom the Galra worship especially.  
> The two wolves on Shiro's banner= Geri and Freki, Odin's pet wolves, whom the werewolves hold sacred.  
> No, it's not Marvel-related.  
> Re: Formal titles given to Lotor & Shiro: Many heirs are not called Crown Prince/cess officially, but rather are referred to as Prince/cess of "x" place or by hereditary/dynastic terms, to symbolize their status. Example: officially it's Charles, Prince of Wales, not Crown Prince Charles.  
> Also will there ever be any smut? Shiro says, "Patience." ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to be a dick and blackmail ya'll for kudus till I had 200 of them, but then I decided to be nice. You are welcome, fam.
> 
> But next time, I might not be as nice especially since I already have ch. 6 done...*evil grin*

An entire week was wasted.

Lotor fumed, drumming his fingers on the table.

Seven.

Whole.

Days.

Gone. Just like that.

Of gritting his teeth, and smiling vacantly at the Neurii delegation especially their Prince. Who spoke very solemnly, and yet gave away nothing.

“Who does he think he is?” Lotor asked no one in particular.

Earlier he had crumpled up the evening paper into the sideboard which has a thinly veiled jab about the lack of any results from the summit. Acxa had tried, discreetly, to stop the paper from getting into Lotor’s hands, but Zethrid had already handed a copy to the young vampire resulting in a good ten minute tirade from the man.

Now they smartly ignored the bait.

To their collective misery, their other princeling had been even moodier than usual. Between Lotor’s outright anger and Keith’s passive-aggressive demeanor, the vampire group were almost at the end of their tether.

A small knock at the door, broke the tense silence.

“Your Highness, another missive from the Princess Allura.”

Everyone at the table relaxed.

Lotor had been leaving to speak to Keith every time word came from Allura, which gave them a much needed respite. And a chance to speculate what exactly it was that had kept Keith in his own chambers for an an entire day and half.

The prince took off, flinging open the doors without any further instructions to the party. For a minute, the entire table said not a word, keenly listening to footsteps disappear down the hall.

Once another set of doors were loudly shut, they all let out a sign of relief.

 

* * *

  

“So it’s just this one vial this time?” Lotor asked, picking up the sealed paper the Altean held out.

“Ahuh.” the young man said, fidgeting to look behind him, clearly distracted.

Lotor raised an eyebrow, “There are no females present, I think you can give it a rest, Lance.”

“Sorry, give what a rest exactly?” the brown haired boy asked, “My looks? Or my charms? It’s hard to turn off all this natural grace, you know?” After a pause, he added, “I mean, Your Highness.”

With a dismissive shrug, Lotor read the latest instructions, picking up the glass with its heavily waxed stopper. It was smaller than previous ones, glowing orange liquid inside. He entered Keith’s room, preceded by the shortest of knocks.

Lance followed him in, Lotor not bothering to stop him as he had the past three times. If Allura trusted the younger man enough to send potions, then vampire was willing to overlook the Altean boy’s over the top flirtatiousness, and talkative nature. Besides, it was better to have him here rather than distracting the female vampires when they were working. He also made better company than a certain someone.

Who was laying on his back, face shielded by a pale hand.

Lotor rolled his eyes in annoyance. Since the night before he had tried to talk some sense into the younger vampire, then threatened and finally tried to cajole him into divulging his secret, but none of it had yielded any results. Keith seemed to be set on suffering and making everyone, ie. Lotor, as miserable as possible. While Lance held up the glass of warmed blood, Lotor twisted open the latest container of potion. The smell was gut-wrenching, and both males tried not to gag.

“By Frigga, that is…” Lance made a face, and the vampire could not fault him. He took the glass from Lance, poured the vile smelling conconction in, and swirled the goblet swiftly, eight times to the left, eight to the right as per Allura’s instructions, and walked over to his cousin.

Who really looked even more peaky if possible, almost vellum white in his paleness.

“Drink up, cousin.” he urged, helping the younger man into a sitting position, trying not to flinch at how disturbingly cold the boy felt. With shaky hands, Keith managed to take a gulp. Then opening his eyes, he pointed to Lance.

“Get Larry out of my room.”

“Lance! It’s Lance. We met the day you came to the castle, remember? I was on horseback, and I told…” the Altean boy started off on a long rant.  

Keith, ignored him, pushing away the cup at his lips. “This is gross.”

“Well, dear cousin, it’s either this or nothing since as Allura and Coran are out of ideas.” Lotor leaned into him, lowering his voice, “You know, given that we can’t really tell them why you can’t keep your food down. Honestly, Keith, what do you want us to do?”

“Just...shut up, Lyla!” the younger vampire still had enough strength to shout at the Altean boy whose mouth opened, and shut like a fish out of water. For a few moments, Lotor sat there, while his cousin, coughing, continued to argue with Lance, who had started gesturing wildly to match his words.

“Enough!” he finally declared. “Lance, thank you for your help, but kindly leave.” He bodily swept the boy out, and closed the door with very decisive bang.

“As for you…” He began, fully prepared to launch into very verbose speech, when he stopped.

Keith, the most angry little ball of fire he knew, was shaking. His body, never as tall, and broad as most Galrans, was visibly trembling, enough that Lotor could actually hear his teeth clicking together. Rushing to the younger man’s side, Lotor tried to soothe him, but failed.

Slightly panicked, Lotor rushed out, calling out for Acxa. Torn between still preserving his cousin’s secret along with his safety, the Galran Prince hesitated when the young woman showed up. Before he could say anything the hallway door burst open.

Both vampires looked on, wide eyed, as Takashi swept through, Allura, and Coran at his heels. Acxa, unarmed, as they all were, swiftly stood in front of her Prince, only to be swept away like a leaf by Takashi.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lotor asked, fangs bared in anger.

“Oh, dear…” Allura started to say something, while Coran bent to help a disoriented Acxa off the floor.

“Get out of my way, Lotor.” Takashi bit out.

“How dare you break into…” the silver-haired vampire started, to be cut-of by a shrill cry clearly coming from the room behind him.

The low growl coming from the werewolf startled him further, then all at once the pieces fell into place.

_Oh. Oh, dear, Gods…!_

Another little whimper reached his ears, but this time he wisely stepped away as the angry form of the were-prince brushed past him, the door shaking on its hinges from the force with which it was swiftly opened, and shut.

Incredulous, he looked at Allura who gave him an “What can we do?” shrug, a deep blush rising over her smooth dark cheeks. The rush of guards at the door in the very next moment didn’t give Lotor much time to think, the next second he was trying to calm everyone down, and keep them distracted, expertly guiding them away from the room, and into the hallway.

He was not, repeat, _not,_  going to even think about what was transpiring in his cousin’s room at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Keith’s head throbbed as did his stomach. The past days had been pure physical torture. Every day, he had to sit as still as possible in that room, fingers digging into his own leather clad wrists with the effort not to get up, and shake the tall dark haired figure, just a few short chairs away from his.

How he hated even hearing the name of Takashi Shirogane.

His stupid, werewolf mate.

Who raked silvery eyes over him any time he dared lift his eyes. Any time he spoke, he could feel the wolf’s gaze on his lips, distracting him, and making him stop half-way into whatever point he wanted to make.

How anyone failed to see that the man was infuriating, was beyond his comprehension.

His cousin was far too wrapped up with drafting different versions of treaties to pay attention to his plight. The rest of the room, Allura included, were too keen on doing the same, hardly sparing him a glance, and never seeming to care that the dog looked at him hungrily as if he was bone to chew on. Of course, his own biology was also running amok, his gums hurt constantly, body always craving sustenance. No matter how much blood he drank, it was never enough to sate the bone-deep hunger he felt.

Because it was not from the source his body wanted.

Worst of all, that fucker knew.

From the very second they had come face to face in the room, the man had been on some mission to make him uncomfortable. Keith’s fear that the wolf would reveal their meeting, went unrealized, and he was far too stubborn to say anything himself.

So they circled each other, like two magnets unable to resist, but still fighting off the pull of each other. Except that the werewolf prince did his best to provoke Keith at every opportunity.

During one of the evening meals, Takashi had hovered, very politely of course, shamelessly pouring Keith a glass of blood, and whispered, softly just for his ears alone, “May this sate your hunger.”

He had almost dropped the vessel, saved only by Coran’s sudden appearance out of nowhere asking how everything was, which forced him to gulp down a mouthful of blood to avoid answering. He had moved way, fully aware of the pair of grey eyes following him, and when he had looked back defiantly, he received a mocking smirk in return.

Maybe the nightly prayers he made to Hela had helped, but the Goddess must have tired of his enrities because he had been unable to drink any blood since the evening before, throwing up anything he consumed. He had thought missing one meal would be fine, but by morning he couldn’t ignore the pain in his midsection any further. He lay in his bed for the day, fatigued beyond belief between bouts of vomiting what little he managed to swallow.

Keith had still not given his cousin a single clue about Takashi at that point. Of course, the older vampire had guessed well enough that Keith had not only been Blooded, but had somehow also drank from his phantom mate. Lotor had tried to talk to him, but he was so ashamed of how he had actually ingested the werewolf’s blood, that he couldn’t tell his cousin anything. Keith understood why Lotor was livid; it was bad enough that this whole business of a treaty with the wolf nation was going nowhere, on top of that he had to deal with Keith’s issues.

As if Keith even wanted a mutt for a mate!

He moaned into his pillow, clutching at his stomach. He was dimly aware of shouting just outside the doors, it sounded like Acxa for minute or so before the dark, rich smell of the werewolf invaded his senses.

“Noooo.” he moaned, voice weak, and muffled into the bed. He didn’t, _couldn’t,_  handle that earthy scent. Not in his current state. The hinges on the door rattled loudly, matching his elevated heartbeat, the damning sound of the panels opening, and closing, echoing through the room.

Ironically his canines, the sharp pointed fangs in his mouth tingled with awareness: the blood they craved was within reach no matter how much his mind tried to suppress the urge. He didn’t even have the will to look, he felt so drained.

For a minute all he could hear was his own shakey breathing, as he tried to quell his unsettled midsection.

Then his senses tuned into the harsh breathing of the werewolf, just a few steps away at the foot of the bed. It was useless, he couldn’t not draw in the pheromones Takashi was giving off; after all it was in response to his own damned body that this whole push-pull of biological phenomena was unfolding.

Omega calling out to Alpha.

“You’re hurting, aren’t you?”

Keith almost laughed, at how much of an understatement that was, he was _dying_ from the pain.

Before he could make any response, he felt the weight of the other on the bed, at his side where he had twisted himself into a cocoon of bedsheets and blankets. Weakly he tried to move away, refusing to give in.

“You need blood.”

He almost wanted to moan, he bit into the soft down of his pillow instead. To his shame, he could only lay there as a warm hand hovered over his face, he didn’t even have the strength to shove it away.

“ _My_ blood.” the low voice ground out, making everything in his body thrum in awareness.

Gods, he did need it, but he didn’t want it.

At his silence, the hand touched his cool cheeks, inflaming him.

Teasing him.

Making him uncomfortably aware of the proximity between his starved body, and the relief it craved.

“Noooo…” he said, voice weak, even as his fangs hurt, and he was turning his face, drawn to his mate.

Keith’s finally took in Takashi’s face looming over his, drinking in the details. The sharp edges of high cheekbones, the plumness of his lips, the glittering steel of his eyes. He drew a breath, his mate was warm, and inviting, just a heartbeat away if he moved slightly.

They looked at each other, both breathing hard, neither wanting to move a muscle.

When Keith opened his mouth to draw in another stuttering breath, Takashi closed the gap, and pressed his thumb on the point of a fang. The skin, supple and strong, yielded almost too willingly, blood clotting into a tight ball.

With a whimper Keith’s tongue darted out, catching that sphere of plasma into his mouth. It exploded into his throat with the taste of spices, and iron, making him moan from the deliciousness of it, and before he could even think, he was biting into the fleshy mound of Venus of Takashi’s palm.

“Fuck!” was the only word out Takashi’s mouth, caught off guard by the determined suckling of the vampire.

To watch his mate feast so mindlessly on him, made him instantly hard, cock throbbing in response. He moved without thinking, simply operating on instinct, free hand cradling the slim throat of the vampire, body crowding over the smaller, shaking form.

Since that fateful night when Keith’s scent had beckoned him in the woods he had been walking a thin line between maintaining a safe distance or giving into his animal instinct. When the vampire had taken off, it had taken everything in him not to give chase. Rather he had stood there amongst the trees, trying to come to terms with the fact that the Norns had given him a long wished for mate in the shape of a creature his kind hated: a vampire.

He wasn’t afraid of not being able to find his mate again, it was only logical that the fleeing boy was a part of the vampire delegation. The boy’s swordsmanship had given Takashi the wrong idea, that his mate might be part of Lotor’s personal guards. So he was shocked to discover that Keith was not just any ordinary vampire, but Galan royalty when he had seen finally his mate again in the large meeting hall.

It was both a relief and an source of agony.

It made negotiations tricky, because he was distracted by the soft voice of his mate, and constantly tempted to stare at that graceful form too often. Thankfully the occasion had always quickly brought his mind back to the issues at hand, but it getting was harder and harder to ignore. Especially in the evenings when Allura had asked them all to dine together.

Keith, he found out was quiet in large company, preferring the other vampires take the spotlight. When he did speak it was to the point, and refreshingly honest, a sharp contrast to the way his cousin behaved. Takashi found himself trying to find any excuse to just hear him speak or to render him speechless because for all of Keith’s standoffish demeanour, he had the softest blush when teased. It nearly made him breathless to watch the play of emotions in those amethyst eyes, tempting him in ways he had never imagined.

When Keith didn’t take his usual seat in earlier in the day, Takashi was uneasy. All throughout the morning he had waited with bated breath for the vampire to make an appearance. By the late afternoon break, he was snapping at most, more agitated than he thought possible. When Allura had chastised him, as she was her position to do so as a mediator, he knew that continuing the meeting would be pointless. So he had given over a roughly drafted contract to the vampires, against the advice of his own team, just to put an end to the day’s work.

Then he set about trying to find why Keith had not shown up the entire day.

Which turned out to be much easier feat than he had expected. One of females in his retinue had ran into Lance, who couldn’t help but brag that he was wanted by all the women, vampires being no exception, before scurrying away to towards the east wing of the castle where the Galra were staying. A brief visit to Allura, confirmed Takashi’s gut feeling; Keith was not well. She didn’t say so of course, but then she didn’t need to as Lance had come in at the right time declaring that the idiot vampire prince was probably going to die from throwing up before realizing Takashi was in the room.

Before anyone could stop him, Takashi had made his way towards the eastern wing, past stunned staff, both Altean and Galran. He simply moved aside everyone in his path, there was not much stopping a werewolf determined to get to his mate, the rest of the world be damned.

Seeing how weak Keith looked, called forth his everything in his Alpha nature which he had been ruthlessly suppressing over the past week. His mate needed blood, his blood specifically, as Blooded vampires needed their mate’s blood to survive. Takashi didn’t even bother to wonder how Keith had managed to taste his blood in the first place, because it didn’t really matter, the only thing he wanted was to ensure was that his mate stopped suffering.

So he didn’t flinch, even as he felt the suction at his hand from Keith’s drawing his lifeforce out of his body. If anything, it filled his head, and body with a peculiar sense of satisfaction, and arousal that he was both the cause, and solution for his mate’s hunger. So Takashi watched in rapt fascination as the young vampire greedily lapped at his palm, colour returning to his pallid skin swiftly.

Keith fed in a trance, hot blood warming him from the insides as it flowed down his throat. It heated him up in a way he never had experienced, he felt it down to his toes which now curled in pleasure. Shivers ran down his spine, blooming at his hips, filling up his penis in rapid hardness he was unaccustomed to. An unfamiliar ache coiled between his legs, an entirely different kind of hunger bursting through his veins, gathering at the core of him.

His legs opened up of their own accord, trying to somehow seek the solid bulk of Takashi’s thighs, wrapping themselves around the muscular girth of one when the werewolf moved in closer. He felt the groan the wolf made somewhere deep within him, and answered by slowly pumping his hips.

The movement jolted Takashi out of the haze in his mind. He looked down at how closely their bodies were entwined, and bit out a low growl. He shouldn’t get so carried away when they had barely even spoken two sensible words to each other. His intention had been to help Keith, not to ravish him like a mindless animal.

The rough sound had Keith’s eyes opening in surprise, purple eyes blown out in pleasure looking up at his. A flash of shameful awareness echoed in those violet depths, and the male withdrew his fangs, causing the him to hiss in pain. Eyes dropping, Keith licked at the two puncture wounds on instinct, soothing them shut with his saliva before drawing away.

However before either of them had a chance to say anything, the abused doors of the room opened with a crashing noise, the sudden light harsh after the seductive darkness of the room

Lotor stood at the threshold, eyes blazing, darting between the guilt-laded faces of both Keith, and Takashi.

“I’m giving you both two minutes to…”he waved his hand over their clearly intertwined bodies, “... make yourselves presentable, and then you will come out here, and explain yourselves to me.”

“And me!” Allura’s voice rang out from the room behind him.

“Also,” he added with an especially threatening look, “Don’t even think of doing _anything_ _more_ or I swear by Hela…” letting the warning hang in the air as he walked away, leaving the doors wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I hope Allura fixes that door in Keith's room ASAP. RIP door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, you guys! Thank you! ♥♥♥ I'm putting up ch. 6 because it seems like the right thing to do, even though I was thinking I'd wait till I had more chapters completed first.  
> See? Your lovely kudos, comments = faster updates!

Word of something important occurring had already been speculated upon given the visible presence of Takashi in the Galra wing the evening previous, but they had managed to fend it off till day break. Mostly because he and Takashi had been grilled by Lotor and Allura, very uncomfortably, well past midnight. That an engagement announcement would be made was inevitable, given they were clearly mates, but they were still taken to task for not being truthful about the situation from the start. The interrogation had ended with Allura giving them a very stern talk, as she considered it her sacred duty to ensure nothing untoward occurred under her roof.

Keith had wanted to die from embarrassment, even more so than when Lotor had walked into his room. Sex wasn’t a taboo subject, however due to the fact that it was difficult for Unblooded vampires to even physically be able to attempt copulation, the implication was clear: keep your hands off each other. The fact that they were both royalty added a layer of further restrictions, maybe regular Galra or Neurii could do as they pleased once mated, however any coupling without legal bindings were frowned upon for them specifically. 

Not that Keith had any problems doing so, he was after all, the very epitome of control. Besides everyone knew it was werewolves who couldn’t be trusted. Just look at how badly his stupid fiancé now constantly hovered at his side.

In fact, Takashi played the part of the doting husband-to-be with an ease that the young vampire found it a bit baffling.

Was Keith well? Did he feel rested? Would such and such item be acceptable for the nuptials?  What did he think of the invitations? The questions were endless.

Brought up as a royal meant that Keith’s needs had been always been looked after, but Takashi’s seemingly genuine concern about Keith’s opinion was a bit puzzling. Most asked for his thoughts because it was their duty to, some even ignored it due to protocol, but Takashi actually listened to him as if it actually _mattered_. He scowled wondering how much of it was genuine and how much of it was the wolf playing the part of a considerate suitor.

After all, he was more than sure that never in a million years would Takashi Shirogane have chosen a vampire for a consort, let alone one who wasn’t even a very good specimen of his kind. Keith had always been visibly different from the others in his family. His dark hair stood out in a sea of silver, while his shorter height made him almost vanish out of sight, against the typically taller bodies of his kind. While he wasn’t weak, he had fought that much harder to not to be called a “runt” by vampires. Takashi on the other hand, looked every inch a perfect representative of his kind: tall, broad shouldered and built like a dream.

Keith blushed at his own thoughts.

Since when did he even consider a werewolf’s form dreamy? Hela, he was losing his mind. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the meeting.

In the end they had chosen Allura to make the formal announcement to the room of both Neurii and Galran delegates. Everyone present had been stunned to say the least, before congratulatory words started to echo around the room. The Neurii seemed slightly more pleased that their beloved prince had found a mate, the Galra more restrained in their salutations. Once the verbal toasts had died down, it was back to the business at hand.

The session was now progressing at full speed, Lotor and Takashi ruthlessly pushing each other for concessions. The vampires had been clamouring for direct access to mines so that there were no delays in getting iron ores. The werewolves agreed only to do so for one certain location, and for a hefty price.

“Nonsense. You cannot possibly think we would part with that much money so that we can transport a meager amount of iron.” one of the vampire ministers responded.

“It has to be worthwhile for us in the end, otherwise why should we have our land trampled over by the same kind that has waged war with us for centuries?” answered his werewolf counterpart.

“Come, now, Minister Iverson, in the light of our soon to be related Royal houses, surely you can offer us better numbers? After all, we wouldn’t want any sort of petty monetary concerns delaying that joyous occasion, do we?” Lotor smiled chillingly.

Keith scowled, he didn’t like the idea of his cousin dangling him like a piece of carrot as a reward. Even as an idea blossomed in his head, he stood up causing Takashi to gave him a quizzical look from where is sat.

“I want to make it clear that our betrothal will have absolutely no consequence on the treaty between our nations.” he said without any preamble, aware of the sudden stiffness of Lotor’s body.

The Galra started speaking all at once, while the Neurii looked on with curiosity, throwing Keith off, “I meant...I just...”

“I believe my fiancé wanted to assure all present that we shall put the interests of our citizens first, no matter what our personal relationships may be. Isn’t that correct, darling?” Takashi walked over from his own chair, reaching for Keith’s gloved hand and pressing a kiss on it.

That silenced the whole room. It was one thing to have a formal announcement of bethoal, another to have a very visible demonstration of the relationship.

Allura recovered first.

“Rest assured, nothing unfair to either party will ever considered by us. We have always upheld our position just and fair arbitrators and will continue to do so. Minister Iverson, in all fairness, the numeration you are asking for does not reflect fair market value. Prince Lotor, you must appreciate the sensitive nature of this particular clause. I suggest we adjourn for the day, so that my team can reviews the terms fully, and meet in two days time. I am confident that we can provide a viable solution which will be acceptable to all.”

Keith huffed, angry at both his cousin, and his intended, for their idiotic behaviour and without a second look, walked out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

  
“I was merely attempting to diffuse the situation.” the werewolf explained for the hundredth time to the fuming vampire an hour later. He looked at his cousin-in-law to be, who shrugged clearly indicating he would not be offering any help in the matter.

Lotor for his part, had recovered quickly enough from Keith’s outburst, if anything he almost took it as a challenge that he couldn’t wrap up the matter without the added benefit his cousin as a bargaining chip. Or so he had told Keith, who was pretty sure that when push came to shove, Lotor would use everything in his arsenal to gain the upper hand. At least, Keith had made his position clear, and would veto anything he deemed as unfair to the Neurii.

“Well next time, Shirogane, do it without mauling me in public.” Keith spat out.

The two black haired men glared at each other.

Allura deftly to put an end to the showdown, “Going back to the matter at hand, about the marriage contract, I believe Coran has an example from the wedding between the royal family of the Duis and the Sprazers. I believe it would serve as excellent blueprint for yours as it too was between nations at conflict.”

“Ah yes, wonderful idea, Princess.” Coran chimed in, “It was actually drafted by my great-great-aunt Eugenia Sheffield-Thomson Berkeley of the Berkeley-Smythes of South Mancers. Who are not to be confused with the Berkilie-Smythes of the North, I don’t think those two branches of the family have spoken to each other after the Great Incident of the Missing Teacus of 4016.”

“Missing teacups?” Lotor asked.

“No, no, not teacups, Teacus. T-E-A-C-U-S, Your Highness. They were prize winning, you see.” Coran explained. “Very useful when making infusions that soothe sore tummies if one ate too much green goo cakes.”

Allura nodded earnestly.

Keith groaned. He hated this business of wedding contracts. And teacuses. Or should that be teacii?

And also disliked his husband-to-be. Who had no right whatsoever to treat Keith as if he was some boy green around the edges. He didn’t need any help, thank you very much.

 

* * *

 

“Oh Gods, I never want to get married again.”

Keith complained to his empty room, hours later once the marriage terms had been finalized. Both Galran and Neurii parlaments would have to approve it of course, but all involved had been confident that it would mass muster without delay. Afterwards both Emperor Zarkon and the Neurii King, Itoku, Takashi’s grandfather, would give their approvals as required of sovereigns to issue explicit permission for anyone of royal blood to marry.

Which meant, in less than two weeks, there would be a wedding.

In an effort not to offend either nation it was to be held at Sheyzu castle. King Itoku, not in the best of health, would not be making the journey, neither would Emperor Zarkon. The Empress Honorva would be attending instead, as would the Neurii Queen, along with other family, nobility, various dignitaries from all over, as expected for a royal wedding.

Keith frowned looking at his reflection in the mirror and tapping the gold pin at his breast: the golden embalm of the Galra. After the wedding, he would no longer be one, instead he would have to think of a foreign nation of wolves as his own.

That was a bitter pill to swallow.

He lay on the bed, looking up at the canopy rubbing his sore stomach. Since he had fed on Takashi (Keith refused to dwell on the details), he had been feeling comparatively better. At breakfast he had even managed to have a small serving of blood, but not before he had sent back a note with a curt “No” to the invitation sent by the werewolf to join him for the meal.

The other vampires had knowingly snickered or made a big fuss of looking away from him. Lotor had opened his big mouth, but Keith had given him such a pointed look that even the Galran prince had been silenced.

Hela, he hated the thought of everyone knowing his personal matters.

Everyone expected him to show some vulgar display of lust for blood because he had been Blooded. Well, he’d show them. He didn’t need to feed on disgusting werewolf blood to function.

He was a grown man in his twenties, who had survived this long without a mate, another few days wouldn’t make a difference. The fact that his Blooding didn’t trigger a heat yet, was a blessing, as it happened more times than not, with compatible Alpha and Omega pairs. Maybe the fact that they were different species had something to do with that fact, which Keith couldn't be more thankful for.

So what if his stomach growled in hunger and his jaw ached and he had a erection just recalling the taste of one Takashi Shirogane from time to time? He could handle it.

“Ugh.” he ground out against his pillow. “Stupid, fucking werewolf.”

 

* * *

  
To everyone’s surprise and delight, a large amount of fabric had been delivered the next afternoon nestled in intricately designed chests.

As per Neurii custom, the Alpha’s family provided clothing to the Omega’s family for the wedding ceremony. Naturally in the case of royalty, it was extended to the the entire delegation as well. How and where the Neurii had managed to get hold of such a variety of silks, velvets and crepe so quickly was the topic of conversation for vampire party as they oohed and aahed over each roll of fabric being unpacked. Soon the large sitting room looked like a rainbow of colourful fabric had exploded within it.

Watching it gave Keith a headache. Lotor had already chosen some dark purple fabric, the merits of which he was discussing with Zethrid.

“I can’t believe you are all taken in by this.” Keith said.

Even Axca, the usually level headed one, looked at him oddly. “Your Highness, this is...fantastic!” she gushed, “I have never seen such amazing fabric. Look this one is shot through with real turquoise flakes.”

Keith left the frenzy under a dark cloud. How could adults behave like this? Over clothing of all things?

He walked through the vastness of the castle towards the green house at the back. Some of the parts were encased in special glass which meant he didn’t have to worry about sunlight exposure. It would also be the most quiet space right now since Allura, along with Coran were busy with the treaty, locked up in the vast library with a large retinue of ministers and legal scholars. The Neurii were busy with wedding preparations no doubt, in their guest quarters in the western wing. Keith passed various courtiers busy with their regular work and guards who were now lax in keeping the vampires and werewolves apart due to the impending nuptials.

No one paid much attention to him, which was a relief as he had enough of chatty company for the day.

The arboriam was large and vast, housing a large number of fauna from different territories and countries. Keith kept to where the glass structure was darkened for plants which didn’t require any direct sunlight. They were of various hues, not just the usual green he was used to, some miniscule, some tall. A few birds flew in and out of the foliage, adding to the illusion of being outdoors.

Keith had never had much time during previous visits to be able to take it all in, this trip was only his third to Altea and so he relished the idea of exploring the gardens to his delight. He was drawn to a small pool with a waterfall, the liquid a startling shade of pure white teeming with small yellow lotus-like flowers. He sat down carefully on the light blue-tinted grass and breathed in the light fragrance. The sound of the gently rippling water, with the occasion bird song was very calming, causing him to move in closer and lay down by the bank watching the small green fish-like creatures that were swimming just underneath the surface.

He must have dozed off because he could hear someone off in a distance calling his name. He turned over, a soft surface under him which didn’t feel like his usual bed. He opened his eyes very slowly, feeling a sense of calm as gentle fingers threaded through his hair, a soft sigh of contentment at his lips.

His eyes revealed a pair of soft grey eyes, a lock of silver-white hair falling over the forehead.

“Hello.” came a soft whisper.

“Hey.” he whispered in return, trying to get his bearing.

Takashi was leaning over him, one hand stroking his hair. Keith drew in a small breath as he realized how vulnerable he was. Strangely, he didn’t feel any unease, just a sense of sleepy awareness.

“You must have been tired.” the werewolf said, moving to lay down next to him, a small gap between them. He didn’t stop playing with the silky strands of Keith’s hair, which the vampire felt he should put an end to, but didn’t.

Instead he closed his eyes again, the hazy heat of the garden making him feel oddly at peace. He really, really should get up and tell the werewolf to stop touching him, but he found himself wanting to fall asleep instead.

It’s the Blooding.

Takashi’s little hum made him realize he must have spoken that out loud. He turned his head looking at the man beside him.

“You hate it, don’t you?” the other asked, still in that low tone as if they were having a secret conversation and it wouldn’t do to speak too loudly. “I don’t blame you. After all there is a long history between our nations.”

Keith looked away, watching the black leaves sway slightly above him. When he said nothing, he heard the taller man moving beside him.

“Don’t _you_ hate it?” he asked, “I can’t imagine you are thrilled to have a leech for a mate. Isn’t that what werewolves call us? Leeches?”

The wolf didn’t deny it. “Just like we called are dogs, or probably worse, I suppose.”

They both remained silent before Takashi spoke again.

“It’s just...names, Keith. It’s not right, some words have the power to hurt and degrade, but in the end they are just words. Ignorant and full of fear of the other, but simply words.”

“Hmmm.”

“It will take some hard work, but you know this, _us_ , we can help in dispelling some of that hate.”

Keith sat up, the words somehow irking him. “Right, we just have to get married and all the vampires and werewolves will naturally come together and sing of songs of peace, love and understanding.”

His tone shifted the mood, as Takashi sat up, too, with a sigh. “We have to try at least. Don’t you think that the Norns haven given us this as an opportunity to heal the rift between vampires and werewolves? We all want the same things, peace, prosperity for our citizens and an end to mindless war.”

“How can you be so naive in thinking that people will simply forget everything overnight because of this stupid joke of a wedding?” Keith asked slowly getting worked up. “How can you just calmly sit there and just pretend that our marriage is the start of some great love story?”

Grey eyes looked at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher, but he pressed on, all the turmoil in his head pouring out.

“You don’t even know me. You don’t even know what it’s like for me knowing that in two weeks time I will be a stranger to my own family. That I have to go live in a country of  savages who have killed, Hela knows, how many vampires?”

Takashi simply looked at him through hooded lids, but didn’t say anything, waiting.

Keith stood up, long buried hurt, and anger coiling in his stomach.

Takashi followed suit, brushing off the grass and looked down at him before saying, “You are right, I don’t know you. But then you also don’t know me.”

“Well, I don’t want to know you. I don’t want to do anything at all with you, and I’d never even look at a werewolf if the Norms hadn’t made you my mate.” Keith’s voice broke, “I don’t want to be tied to you for however long my sorry life lasts.”

When the other man started to say something and reached out with a hand, Keith slapped it way. “And for fuck’s sake, never presume to touch me again.”

Takashi drew his shoulders back. “Very well, then. Sadly since we are both “tied” to each other, I’d like to propose that we maintain a civil front in public at least. And as you’ve made your position very clear, I will strive to keep my distance from you from now on.”

Keith drew his arms across his chest, looking away. “Good. I’d prefer it that way.”

“Great. Glad that we can come to an understanding.” The werewolf gave him a slight bow and walked away. Keith felt the tension in him ebb slightly when Takashi’s voice rang out, low but clear.

“I just hope you don’t experience any further hunger pangs, Keith. It would be very difficult to feed from a source you can’t touch, wouldn’t it?"

Keith had no retort to that as he heard Takashi’s footsteps echo down the cobbled pathway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought we'd have a bit more making out, sorry...well, not really. haha.  
> There's plenty of time for smut as we go further into the story. So just bear with me, please, and thank you ALL again for the amazing response.  
> Don't stop Sheithing! And hit me with your comments, kudos, etc. I LIVE for them!♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No doors were hurt in the writing of this chapter.

Lance eyed the latest guest with suspicion. He would have never believed anyone if they had told him that the sandy haired knight was actually friends with the Neurii Crown Prince, if he, himself, hadn’t witnessed the duo greet each other with an cheerful embrace earlier in the day.

After all, the man, had slobbered kisses all over Allura’s hand, then gave her some  awful compliments. It was very much in contrast to the elegant way the were-prince conducted himself, even with his intended, that Lance found the friendship baffling. Besides, when it came down to it, as far as the Altean was concerned there should be a law against anyone touching Allura, period.

He would bring that up with Coran once he was done with escorting the newly arrived vampire to the Galran quarters, face scrunched up with distaste for the other man. At least he could speak to the lovely vampire females while he waited for the knight to finish his visit with Keith.

“Sir Matthew Holt, Knight of the Order of the Ulv, to see His Grace, the Duke of Tuzel.” Lance announced, very happy to be rid of his charge for a bit as the werewolf was ushered into a drawing room. He had already spied some of the vampire women on his way in, and he was eager to speak to them as soon as possible before the Norms forbid, Matt did.

 

* * *

 

Keith sat politely as, Holt, in his capacity as groomsman, carefully opened the simple leather case to show off its contents.

The box was undoubtedly old, the crest of the twin wolves on the top, varying slightly from the emblem the current Neurii banners sported. The dark maroon leather contrasted with the soft suede that lined the interior, housing an intricate tiara which glittered, and sparkled brightly with diamonds. Made of platinum and gold, it showcased each metal beautifully along with the white gems. Three ears of wheat in set on gold, arched over the simple base of round brilliant cut diamonds on the platinum. The stems and leaves met together on the side with a twist of both metals, offset by a single large pear-shaped of flawless quality. It was part of the royal treasury, to be worn by the designated heir’s Omega mate for weddings.

“The golden wheat symbolizes bounty of the earth, the harvest and fertility.” Matt spoke, holding the box Keith to inspect. “Of course, if this isn’t to your taste, the State and Royal collection of jewels are at your disposal, should you wish to wear something else.”

The black-haired vampire nodded his approval, “It’s perfect, and it would be my honor to wear it.”

Keith was well aware of the importance of the handing over of such an item, they were not just simple family heirlooms, but also tied into the history of the nation. Although originally commissioned by the Royal family, it had been bequeathed to the State, as per the will of the first Omega bride who had worn it. So by law it was held in trust by the Shiroganes on behalf of the Neurii people, only to be used for the designated heir’s wedding. The black haired vampire-prince was actually curious to look at the workmanship as the tiara was delicately wrought by the most skilled craftsmen, but he didn’t want to seem too eager.

The knight however, bent a little bit closer surprising him by whispering, “It’s perfectly alright if you want to take a closer look.”

The vampire did so, lifting up the piece carefully, and admired the workmanship in silence. Matt smiled, not rushing him, which the prince appreciated.

At first, Keith had been a bit taken aback by knight’s lack of less than impressive physique; he assumed that any friend of the were-prince would be similar in stature. Matt had been chosen for this task specifically not just as a knight, but as a close friend.

Maybe there was something else that made Matt valuable to the wolf-prince other than his physical traits?

The knight lingered afterwards for a bit, generally praising Takashi, and seemingly unaware of the current arrangement between both princes.

Which was a relief to Keith.

He had doubted the werewolf would keep his word about maintaining a unified facade in public. Most of the Alphas Keith had come across didn’t take too kindly to be put in their place, especially by a Omega his size, despite his lineage. He half expected some overly aggressive display of authority by his fiancé when they met for evening meal after their encounter in the greenhouse. Instead, he was subjected to polite, minimal conversation, just the right amount to show interest, without seeming overly familiar.

In fact, Keith had not seen much of his groom-to-be other than when it was necessary to discuss details of their upcoming nuptials.

As it  were, they both wanted to keep everything relatively simple for the event, and desired none of the extravagances Allura and Lotor suggested. There would be no pink in the colour scheme, much to Allura’s disappointment, just as there would be no ballet to commemorate the occasion, to Lotor’s dismay. Keith was begrudgingly thankful for the support from the werewolf, who had also looked horrified after Allura and Lotor, had pressed quite incessantly for a sixteen-tier pink, and purple iced wedding cake topped with the couple’s likeness in giant teledove crystals.

Keith actually had a nightmare about the cake, waking up in a cold sweat later that particular night.

As soon as the Matt departed, the young vampire retired to his room as discreetly as possible. He wanted to keep away from the impromptu party that was taking place in the east wing. Unfortunately for Keith, he wasn’t allowed to sulk in his room for too long, and reluctantly joined the rest of the vampires in one of the large sitting rooms.

Earlier that afternoon the Galra and the Neurii had finalized the Peace treaty, and once the announcement had been made public, both parties had retreated to their respective wings in the castle. There had been nothing but cheers breaking out every so often after that, both sections of the castle noisey with revelry.

Everyone was in a good mood, now that the talks had wrapped up they all seemed to be genuinely looking forward to the impending wedding festivities.

While vampires could eat some solid food if desired, they mostly drank blood, and when the occasion called for it, wine. Sweet, fortified varieties were Keith’s preference, along with a few saccharine rosés, and champagne. Lotor, obviously in a good mood, had ordered a few exceptionally cellared vintages to be uncorked for the occasion, and there was much toasting happening when Keith found himself in the room with the others. While the younger vampire-prince didn’t like to indulge much without a full stomach, he ended up drinking a few large glasses of fragrant wine, far too quickly than habit.

Which was how Keith found himself in less a than sour mood, sitting at dinner, actually lifting up his delicate crystal goblet and vocally saying “Cheers” when Allura made her toast to commemorate the success of the Galra-Neurii accords.

Next was Lotor’s turn, and for once, he was short and succinct with his speech. When Takashi stood up and did the same with another toast, Keith drained his glass of the sparkling beverage just a shade too fast, in the hopes of not looking too blatantly at the werewolf.

Because deep in his core, he was finding it hard not to.

The wolf wore a dark blue long jacket, which only emphasized his broad shoulders and silvery-grey eyes. His hair was in his customary low ponytail at the nape of his neck, but slight wisps of it escaped, drawing attention of the angles of his cheeks and jawline. The delicate crystal stemware were cradled in a palm that could engulf the vampire’s neck easily, a fact he knew from experience.

Hoping that everyone put down his flushed face to the alcohol Keith slammed down his glass with a loud clunk on the table, desperately trying to stop his heart from racing.

Control.

He was going to control himself.

Just a bit more of the deliciously sweet liquid in his glass is what he needed to calm his traitorous body. With that in mind he waited impatiently as the flute was being filled, watching the bubbles pop.

Yes, he thought, gulping that down as well, he was going to be perfect picture of decorum.

 

* * *

 

“Your Grace, I have to say, I thought you were too reserved when we met, but I’m happy to admit I was wrong.” Matt said, smiling and lifting up his glass as a salute, and taking a sip.

It compelled Keith to do the same even as he felt a bit tipsy.

“Shiro even said…” the werewolf spoke.

“Shiro?” the vampire, interrupted.

Matt laughed. “Haha, yes, Shirogane. Well, that’s what we call him, His Royal Highness, I mean.” He gestured to the were-prince somewhere on the other side of the vast ballroom.

“It’s from when we were in military school together. Calling him by his full title, and name was difficult, and actually not really allowed as we were all supposed to be on equal footing in the academy. The instructors always addressed us by our family names, so we followed that precedence. It started off as Shirogane at first, then we just just shortened it to Shiro.”

“Shiro.” Keith said it out loud, testing how it rolled off his tongue.

He had been referring to his fiancé by formal titles to others. When in conversation with the man, he used the last name, which was a bit odd, considering the werewolf had long been calling him by his first name. Given that his friends called him Shiro, as the were-prince’s groom-to-be, why shouldn’t Keith?

“As I was saying Shiro didn’t want me to do the traditional gift giving, even though I already brought it with me.” Matt continued.

“Traditional gift giving?”

The werewolf knight made a little face. “Er, yes, well, generally the Alpha’s groomsman gives a gift, umm, gift of a more, personal nature to the Omega spouse-to-be.”

Huh? What exactly was a gift of more “personal nature” and why was the other man now squirming as if he had said something embarrassing?

“I mean, it’s just a bit of a joke, really.” Matt now really looked uncomfortable. “Ahem, it’s just a stupid thing, honestly, don’t even worry about it.”

“But you said you the gift was for me. As per custom. So why not give me the gift?”

“Umm, I’m not entirely sure Shiro would approve.”

Keith scowled.

How dare that stupid dog decide for _him_ , if he shouldn’t get a gift or not? Especially since it sounded like it was something that was a regular part for werewolf weddings. He spotted the man in question, listening attentively to small group across the room. Unlike previous evenings, instead of retiring all of the Altean, Galra, Neurri were mixing freely, laughing, and joking. Even he himself had been conversing freely with people much to his own surprise.

Before Matt had a chance to explain any further, Keith started walking towards his intended, fairly irate.

Takashi was a bit taken aback to see the shorter male headed his way. He had been deliberately avoiding the handsome boy as much as possible even though he had been tempted to join Matt when he spotted the other two earlier. It was actually good to see Keith at ease with the other werewolf; he had always hoped that whomever would eventually be his mate would also get along with his friends.

And it had seemed that way, at least until now, because Matt was rushing after Keith with a worried look on his face.

“Pardon me, but I just remembered that I should speak to my fiancé about an issue.”

He didn’t offer any further explanations, the vampires and the werewolves with whom he had been conversing with, automatically assumed it was wedding related. He even heard them launching into the topic of the upcoming occasion as he walked away.

“Keith, Matt what’s the…?” He started to ask when the vampire stopped him.

“I guess because I’m a vampire, I’m incapable of partaking in your traditions even though I will be marrying you?”

Violet eyes looked up into his with a glare.

“Oh, no, no, no, that’s not at all…” Matt, slightly panicked, came to stand next to him.

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about.” Takashi said, eyebrows furrowed, but noting that the creature before him looked slightly flushed from drinking.

“Matt said you forbade him to give me the traditional Omega gift.”

The were-knight tried to interject. “No, no, it wasn’t like that.”

Purple eyes flashed, “How are you a Knight, Matt when you keep changing your story? Were you told to not give me my gift?”

Matt wished the floor would open up and swallow him as both vampire and werewolf set their equally hard stares on him.

Shit. Why did he even bring up that stupid topic?

“Ah, well, Shiro only said that perhaps the gift was not suitable as Your Grace, and I have only just met. Um, well, and really, it’s rather...ahem...” Matt dropped his voice lower, “Of a more mature persuasion.”

“Oh, I see. I am not mature enough as well as unsuitable.” Keith bit out.

Takashi sighed. He didn’t want to discuss the matter where anyone could overhear, especially given that the vampire was getting irritated.

“Let’s speak in a less conspicuous area, shall we?” He suggested, following up with a, “Please?”

“Fine.” the vampire-prince trotted off, only stopping to deposit his empty glass on a platter being carried by the many of the servers in the room, and picking up another drink, before heading out of the room.

With a quick glance that confirmed both Lotor and Allura were very much occupied, Takashi followed suit, but not before giving Matt a terse order.

“See to Lotor and Allura.”

The were-knight nodded; it was the least he could do after clearly creating a problem between the engaged couple.

 

* * *

  
Thankfully Takashi caught up to his errant intended in the hallway, walking back towards the east wing.

“Keith, maybe we should…” he stopped talking at the pointed look he received, and followed the shorter man to his room. He just hoped that no one noticed their absence, and that the evening was still young for people to retire for the night.

“Well, here we are, all alone. You can now give me a full list of everything that is wrong with me.”

The wolf sighed. “I never said there was anything wrong with you.”

“Oh, so Matt was lying then?”

“I only advised Matt that the gift was not appropriate given the circumstances. No, let me finish.” the werewolf said before Keith could protest, “It was not because you are a vampire or anything of a sort. Ideally an engagement period would be longer, allowing both mates ample time to know each other, as well as meet friends and family. Our rushed circumstances didn’t afford us that opportunity, and so I thought it would be wiser not to follow this particular custom for the moment.”

“Is that how our marriage will be then, you making decisions on my behalf without even giving me a chance to speak or think on matters?”

“Of course not. Just that...”

Keith interrupted, “Perfect! I have decided that I’d like to very much see this gift. You can go fetch it now.”

The order had Takashi slightly taken aback; no one would dare to tell him what to do in such a manner. Before he could say anything, the other man hiccuped.

The vampire looked so confused by it, that Takashi almost laughed, anger quickly dissipating.

“Just how much have you been drinking?” He asked teasingly.

“I…(hic)...haven’t drunk much.” Even as he denied it, Keith took another sip of the champagne in his hand.

“I don’t think you need more of that.” The taller man quickly took away the crystal flute, catching the vampire off guard.

The shorter male did attempt to snatch the glass back.

Except the floor was suddenly very uneven underneath Keith’s feet, and the room swayed. He held out his hands to balance himself, bracing himself against the wolf’s considerable frame.

And hiccuped again.

“Ok, let’s get you some water, Mister-I-haven't-drunk-much.”

“No! I don’t…(hic)...need…(hic)...why is the room spinning…(hic).” Keith almost whined slightly, a bit unsteady on his feet, and leaning further on the taller male’s chest.

“Here why don’t you sit down?”

Takashi tried his best not to touch the other man, not forgetting his promise, even as he tried to gently maneuver the other towards the bed. He was both a little amused, and worried that the shorter male’s imbibing was finally catching up with him. Once Keith was safely leaning against pillows, he poured out a glass of water from the pitcher in the room, and held it out for the still hiccupping boy.

“No…(hic)...” was the answer.

“Please?” he pleaded, tilting his head slightly.

A hiccupy denial was the response.

“If you drink some water, I’ll...give you the gift. Hmm? You wanted it didn’t you?” he coaxed.

“You…(hic)...promise?”

“Yes, I promise, but only if you drink some water for me.”

That seemed to do the trick.

As he walked to his own chamber and back, the were-prince shook his head.

Why on earth did Matt even bring up this silly thing in conversation?

Worse, why was he even taking the damned box to Keith’s room?

He would no doubt be in hot water with Lotor and Allura, if they found out. He only hoped Matt would be able to warn them, if needed.

 

* * *

 

Keith tried to get up from the bed from where he had sprawled out, but sat back down right, still feeling that the room was off kilter.

Why was he still wearing his stupid dinner jacket when he was so warm?

He managed to wiggle out of it with some difficulty, throwing it towards the direction of the floor, and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. He shucked off his boots, too, for good measure, flexing his toes. It’s too hot, he thought, the struggle from taking off his clothing not helping his current state. He huffed in a few breaths, heartbeat erratic, a familiar hunger making him groan which he stifled with the fabric at his cuffs.

Damn it.

His ears twitched, alerting him to the werewolf’s return. With a determined push, he got into a sitting position, well upright at least, determined to not look as out of it as he felt. He narrowed his eyes in the hopes of bringing his vision in focus, and the twin figure of his mate blended into one, holding a simple black box.

The wolf offered the case with a lifted eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

Hands slightly unsteady, he reached out, the dark case much lighter than he expected. He had assumed it would be some soft of jewellery, maybe an elaborate, expensive headpiece, so he was a bit puzzled when the top opened to reveal a black interior, with an equally somber coloured book. Simple golden lettering spelled out “Pillow Book” on it, stark in contrast. Two small ribbon tabs indicated another compartment underneath the tome, which he ignored in favour of picking up, and flipping through the slim volume.

And promptly blushed.

Along with text, the book illustrated a pair of males engaged in sexual acts. He hastily closed it.

“Don’t you want to see the rest of you gift?” the were-prince asked, on a husky note, clearly daring him.

With a determined gulp, he lifted up the top tray.

And gasped inaudibly.

Nestled in the black interior, were three gold anal plugs, in increasing sizes, along with a string of beads in the same shade, and a teardrop shaped crystal bottle, an elegant black bow around the neck. Each piece was housed in their own space within the suede lining, along with what looked to be rolled up velvet pouches; no doubt intended for storing the articles when travelling.

Heat raced down from Keith’s cheeks to the rest of body; he knew very well from his lessons in school that Omegas sometimes needed sexual aides such as plugs, in addition to artificial lubricant should their own natural slick not suffice. Those classes been around the time he hit puberty, which designated him as Omega: a few days of menstruation, followed by his heartbeat slowing and then stopped completely, dormantly waiting for his fated mate’s touch. Over time he had almost forgotten about it all, and even if he ever did remember the specifics, it was hardly the same to be confronted with it in reality.

Especially given that he was holding them in his hands, and his mate stood just a few steps away.

Who was looking down at him with eyes filled with silver heat.

They raked over his slim body, his hastily unbuttoned shirt and slim pants, which suddenly seemed not enough of a barrier against that look. It made him aware how much of his upper body was uncovered, and how he was slightly erect between his thighs becoming more visible by the second in his tight trousers.

He could feel a long forgotten sense blossoming inside him: a shift in the belly, the strange feeling of something wet between his legs. He squirmed slightly, trying to find a better position and not to draw attention to the fact that his body was responding to the idea of being mated by his Alpha. The dampness caught him a little unaware; he had been experiencing penile arousal the last few days, but the secretion of his slick was new. He must have made some kind of sound because there was an answering low growl from his mate.

Just the sight of the raven haired boy was enough to make Takashi lust-addled. That fact the vampire was in bed with silken hair escaping from his usual high ponytail, slim feet curled into the sheets beneath, made the desire in him, greater. He could also clearly scent the of fragrance of his mate’s arousal in the room mixing with his own, a tang of lychees over floral notes a perfect compliment to his earthy pheromones. He parted his mouth in an effort to fill his lungs with it; the aroma seeming into his very being.

The vampire drew in a soft breath of his own, his sharp little fangs now elongated and leaving minute indents on his quivering lower lip, unconsciously calling out for a kiss.

Takashi felt his body move on its own accord, those limpid purple eyes looking up at him like twin stars. Gods, he thought, looking at the box with the plugs, mind flooding with thoughts of using it on his little mate. Of parting those shapely wet lips, and licking into that tempting mouth.

Of laying between those absurdly long legs, tearing off the clothing, and revealing that ivory-hued body up so he could bury himself in it, over and over, till till his vampire mate was full with his blood and his seed.

Somehow he managed to close the box, carelessly tossing it further up the mattress, as he hovered over his panting mate’s body. He wanted to touch Keith so badly, but he couldn’t do it. He had given his word that he’d keep his distance. Yet everything in his body called out to sate his mate, who shifted that beautifully formed face back down onto the pillows with artless beguiling.

Keith’s heartbeat speed up, as he watched the wolf. The steele grey eyes were alight with desire, the muscles seeming to shift, and flex, calling everything within him to appreciate the power his mate held in his considerably larger frame. The vampire had never been interested in an Alpha’s physique, but it was as if the Blooding had awakened some secret part of him which responded to that specific show of strength. His own limbs felt almost delicate by comparison, and instead of fear, he reveled in it.

It wasn’t just the breadth of the shoulders or the powerful build of the other’s thighs, the vampire’s lips felt perched, a strange need to feel the other’s lips which he had been watching all evening, wondering how they’d feel on his. The werewolf’s teeth were not like his, the canines always visible, a testament to wolfish nature.

He found himself wondering how the inside tasted; would it be like the meat the were-prince consumed? Or would it be rich and oakey like the wine the other favoured at dinner?

Hela knew the man smelt like fragrant wood, a dark smokey amora that recalled campfires in Keith’s mind, when he took in more of the wolf’s scent. It matched the dark and heady were-blood that he had fed on, which suddenly seemed far too long ago. Even though he knew it wasn’t, in the moment the only thing he was sure of was the ache deep within him, not for blood, but for sex.

“Uhh” Keith moaned, unable to hold back. “It hurts.”

He did hurt.

So much.

His chest felt tight, his nipples over sensitive, his skin awash with feeling. He had been physically aroused before, but it seem mild compared to the restlessness he felt now. His hands were curling with his fingers turning sharp, thrumming with the need to claw at something, anything.

And so he did. He tore at the remaining buttons on his shirt, the seed pearl buttons scattering in his haste to be rid of the confining fabric.

Takashi gulped; he wanted to help rip apart that white material to bits as well, but only watched.

Why had he ever made such an impossible promise to not to touch? And more and more, keeping his word to Keith was starting to matter a lot.

Even though he knew his lovely mate needed him.

“We should stop…” he started saying, even as he was placing a knee over the side of the bed.

“Nooo...ahh...it hurts…” Keith gasped out, voice breezy, “Help me…”

Fuck.

The rational part of his brain was urging him to leave while the wolf in him was urging him to lay claim to his Omega. With inhuman effort, he rasped out, “Just...just touch yourself.”

Touch himself? What did that mean? Keith needed relief. “Ah I don’t know...I need…”

“Shhh, I know, I know, sweetness, but we can’t...just trust me,” Takashi coaxed, trying his best to not reach out, and take the slim fingers that hovered over the Keith’s mouth into his own hands, and demonstrating exactly where he wanted them. “Trust me. Just touch yourself where it hurts.”

With a soft sob, the vampire did as he asked, one hand still grasping the heavy bed cover, the other trailing over the swanline arch of his neck. The pale hand stopped at that hollow of his clavicle, looking up as if seeking direction.

The wolf didn’t hesitate, “Does your chest feel tight? Touch your nipple for me.” He hissed in as his pliant mate did just that, index finger brushing over a pert coral peak. “Rub the other one, too, use both your hands.”

He watched in utter fascination as both nubs were hesitantly caressed with soft low breaths. Takashi wasn’t sure which ones were his and with ones were the vampire’s as the room came alive with both their gasps.

The wolf’s own clothing felt restrictive, sweat gathering at his neck, his own hand undoing his long jacket. He wanted to feel Keith’s sharp little talons to rake over him, some part of him craving it, wondering how it would feel on his heated skin. His own hardness was brushing against the fabric of his pants, uncomfortably chafing against the material.

He wanted to taste the now darker nipples that the shorter man now touched more firmly, cleary finding it pleasing. The slight moans were clear indication, as was that motion of slim hips unconsciously seeking pressure, which were beckoning him.

Keith dug into the bed beneath him with his toes, mind awash with the thrill which started from his chest traversing low over his belly and to his cock. How was it that he had never tried this before? His mate’s raspy voice, and harsh breathing made him feel even more bold. He could feel slick gathering at his back, and then the start of different type of stickiness at the top of his cock. His skin felt too warm against the fabric of the bedsheets, and he wanted something to ease the throbbing ache in him.

He tried to explain his discomfort, “Ahh..I…”, but all he could manage was to part his thighs, lifting his hips seeking some semblance of relief. “It’s too…”

“I know.” the were-prince bit out; he felt that same hunger in him, “Keep touching yourself.”

The vampire moaned in protest. “Ahh, I need...show me.”

The request went right to the throbbing hardness of his cock, as Takashi realized what his mate was asking for. Some primitive part of his brain rejoiced that his little Omega was asking him to lead the way, because the vampire had not yet learnt to take care of his desires. It shouldn’t be surprising given the blood-drinker’s biology, but it made Takashi feel privileged that he would be the one to teach the other how to please himself, a first for both.

Together.

He braced on both his knees on the bed now, just at Keith’s feet, not daring to go any closer least he lose what little control he had. He huffed at that thought. He was towing a dangerous line, the way his mate flexed on the bed was testing his limits. Partly to distract himself, and wholly to instruct the vampire, he finally unbuttoned the waist of his pants, pulling it down just enough to free his hard length, sighing with temporary relief.

Takashi felt marginally better, his hand covering his turgid cock, giving it a few slow tugs. He watched from beneath his lashes at the expression on Keith’s face: fangs biting into wet lips, eyes drawn on every movement the wolf made.

“There, sweetness, you can touch yourself like this.” He wasn’t even sure how he was still talking, he had never behaved like this, yet the words tumbled out of his lips automatically.

With a slight moan, Keith brushed passed his heaving stomach then hastily pulled down his slim trousers, the movements more jerky than graceful. He looked in utter fascination at the werewolf just at his feet, at the thick cook being strocked by a steady hand. He hissed low when he touched his own, feeling the leaking wetness from the tip at his finger. It felt good, a small sense of reprieve washing over his hurried senses.

He was more wet between his thighs, too, slick making his thighs feel sticky. When he parted his legs even further he heard the were-prince’s growl, and felt his lips part in unconscious desire when pre-cum fell from the man’s vein-filled, hard cock. His tongue wanted to lap at it, belly contracting at the wicked thought.

Oh, Gods, he felt like his skin was heating up even more as he stroked himself, following the rhythm his mate set. At first soft, and gentle, then slowly increasing in speed as he gasped, and moaned at the encouraging words, and the rumbles emitting from the wolf’s throat.

“That’s it, pretty, just do what feels good.”

His mate’s dark tone had him closing his eyes, desperately reaching for something he didn’t understand. The tension in him coiled tighter, yet he still wanted, needed something more.

He sobbed out a wail, trying to vocalize the still bereft feeling.

The sound had Takashi groaning out as well. He thumbed over the slit of his penis, using his other hand to fondle at his balls.

“Don’t stop...baby.”

Keith was now almost mindless with need, the strain visible in his taut stomach, a sheen of sweat, and slick visible at his inner thighs. One slim hand grasped at the sheet, claw clenching, and unclenching, while the other moved over his pink cock, clearly on the verge, but unable to climax.

Takashi tried to hold off, even though his mind was reeling with the visual, and vocal display in front of him. The scents in the chamber was making him even more crazy, his inner Alpha urging him to move in closer, and put both him, and his little mate out of misery. The way the vampire's body writhed was irresistible, it called the most primitive part of the werewolf, willing him to bite his partner’s pale skin, and mark it everywhere.

Sweat dripped at his forehead as the taller man still resisted. “That’s it sweetness, ahhh...pinch your lovely nipples for me...let me see you come for me.”

The usually purple eyes shimmered brightly, the pupils blown out from pleasure as Keith whimpered, and then gasped as his sharp fingernail tightened over his rosy nipple, moving of his own will from one to the other.

Once, twice, and then he wailed.

“Ahhhhhhhh.” his feet dug into the bed, almost arching off the bed. “I’mmm...ahhh.”

Takashi’s mind registered the sound, panting loudly himself as he took in the sensual sight of the vampire’s mouth falling open in a perfect “O” as white spurts of come shot out from the darked pink head of the younger man’s cock. It gleamed in ribbons over heaving stomach muscles, the fragrance of roses intense.

The sight, sound, and scent collided at pit of the taller man's belly, balls drawing up as the werewolf came just seconds later, his own spend collecting in his cupped hand as his back almost bowed with the force of his ejaculation.

His thighs suddenly felt incapable of holding up his body, and he leaned back on high footboard of the bed, mind reeling. Dry mouthed, Takashi drew in the air of contentment his sweet little mate was giving off now which increased the satisfaction coursing through his own veins.

The soft smile on those lips nearly undid him, as with the sigh, the slimmer man closed his eyes, long silky hair framing his flushed face, like a dark halo as his heart rate slowed down, recovering from their excursions.

When he whispered “Shiro.” with a gentle voice, clearly drifting off, Takashi felt the axis of his world shift.

Irrevocably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you wish Shiro was not always a man, er, werewolf of his word? Silly, silly honorable wolf.
> 
> I am trying my best to update this as fast as I can, but in all honesty, I am not sure how often I can do so. So please don't be alarmed if there's a bit of a lag between updates, k?
> 
> Thank you again for the massive support! Your kudos, comments are just beyond priceless to me. And for those of you who reached out to me over social media, YOU GUYS!!! *waves* 
> 
> But in all seriousness, bless you all, every single one of you. Keep on Sheithing! ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and posted in a rush, so will get to any mistakes later.

The clock indicated well past nine-thirty, when he opened a bleary eye. With a groan he rolled over, knowing he should have been out of bed at least an hour ago. Instead his brain had decided to replay imagines, and sounds from the evening before.

“No! Stop it!” he muttered loudly to himself, lifting the pillow over his head, and burrowing into the mattress. He didn’t want to picture Keith’s slim hips, the arch of that neck. He didn’t want to think about how rosey those pale cheeks became or how those eyes rivaled the most brilliant of amethysts.

How soft the sound of his name was on those pink lips.

Damn it, he didn’t want to feel so aroused, and in need of release when he was running late. He palmed his hardness reluctantly, wondering if he could possibly get off quickly.

“Shiro!” Matt’s voice cut through his haze, the door to his room opening with a loud bang.

“Do you know what time it is?” the knight kept talking despite Takashi’s obvious growl. “You need to hurry, your grandmother is due soon.”

Well, that did it, the prince grimaced, desire very quickly diminishing. With a harsh sigh, he finally rolled over watching the other man rummage through his wardrobe. His valet peeked at the door, no doubt wanting to ensure the knight didn’t wrinkle up carefully pressed clothing.

“I’m awake, stop panicking, Matt.”

“Listen! I tried to wake you up earlier. Twice. So pardon me if I’m panicking a bit, Shiro. I am not going to have your grandmother blame me for your sorry state. Odin’s beard, why is everything you own so...dull?” the shorter werewolf complained.

Takashi yelled to him from the ensuite, “It’s not dull, it’s respectable!”

“Like I said, dull.”

Takashi rolled his eyes, washing his hands, “Why don’t you make yourself useful for once, and get me something to eat instead instead of just running your mouth?”

He didn’t have much time to waste, but he needed a full stomach to face the day. Whatever Matt said was drowned out by the sound of the shower as he quickly lathered up, the water sluicing off him in a steady stream.

Most importantly, he wanted to speak to Keith alone.

Just the thought of the vampire brought a slew of conflicting emotions; he felt equally guilty, and satisfied about their encounter. He hadn’t technically broken his word to Keith, but Takashi felt that perhaps he had crossed a line as alcohol was involved. On the other hand, the Alpha part of his brain argued that he had merely done what any good Alpha mate would do, and helped his Omega find relief.

For a second he stood still, raising his face up, eyes closed and let the hot water wash over him. The truth was that somehow in a very few short days, Keith had managed to burrow into his mind in ways no one ever had. And Takashi wasn’t sure if it simply the fact that they were compatible as mates or if he was genuinely developing feelings for the boy.

Takashi had always thought his mate would be another werewolf, and yet he found that he couldn’t find anything displeasing in Keith’s form. Unlike his cousin or other vampires, Keith stood out vividly in sharp contrast: much shorter, less bulky, and with a shock of raven locks in a sea of cookie-cutter, silver-blonde heads. If anything, he thought that it made the vampire more special, a rare gem, to admire and appreciate.

The boy certainly didn’t mince words, speaking without the guile of seasoned courtiers. It was refreshing, even as he knew a future consort needed to be more tactful in certain situations. Keith’s slightly closed-off demeanor in large crowds contrasted with his reputation as a soldier, making Takashi wonder what it was that drove him to lead on a battlefield, yet compelled him to remain quiet in crowds.

Then there was the vampire’s expressive face, pure, and innocent when he was caught off guard. It filled Takashi’s stomach with butterflies whenever those violet eyes shimmered with emotion; he wondered how they would look filled with pure joy...

“Shiro!” Matt yelled through his idle daydream, “How much longer are you going to be?”

With shake of his head, Takashi turned off the shower, and reached for the towel. “Just give me a minute, damn it.”

He really needed to stop thinking about Keith, and focus on the day ahead. Yet as he went through the motions of his routine, he found himself constantly thinking of his mate. Specifically, how the vampire had spoken to him back in the greenhouse.

_“I don’t want to be tied to you for however long my sorry life lasts.”_

He had tried to remain calm, yet he couldn’t deny how those words had rankled him. He knew first hand how deep the divide was between werewolves, and vampires. Rationally he also knew that even if biologically compatible, no relationship was without hardship, and that their case was far difficult than most. He hoped that Keith would perhaps try to see past the differences and see him for his own qualities.

Which was a departure from his usual state of mind.

While he didn’t think he was conceited, he was also aware that his birth offered him many privileges, coupled with his Alpha designation it lent him an indisputable authority. His upbringing, and his own nature ensured he didn’t force his will on others indiscriminately. If anything, he tried always to secure others’ respect through his own behaviour, and as long as it didn’t hinder his duties or harm the welfare of the country he would one day lead, he easily ignored anyone’s dislike of him.

He strived always to behave rationally, compartimilizing his duty from his emotions; he has a thousand times before, he would do so again as his position demanded. It wasn’t arduous, he had spent his adult years perfecting it. And given that had been barely a month since he had met the vampire, it seemed far too soon for any feelings to develop on his part that would cloud his logical way of thinking.

Yet, it did bother him that Keith dismissed him so easily, it vexed him more than he ever thought possible.

He blinked at Matt’s elbow jab, more from surprise than anything, as a beautifully ornate carriage drew up, demanding he stop his internal musings. He barely even remembered when Allura had came out to stand with him at the entrance. Thankfully Matt had been more than attentive to the Altean princess, while he had been lost in his thoughts.

With a minute shake of his head, he stepped forward as the door was opened, and he bowed down in greeting, happy to see his grandmother’s beloved face.  

 

* * *

 

Everyone was very much out of sorts, when for once Keith had been the first to the dining room. The raven-haired boy wasn’t particularly mean by nature, but seeing the clear discomfort of his fellow Galra did make him smile, proud of his far more alert self.

Granted Keith wasn’t sure how he had ended up in bed, but he had got up in the morning feeling like very well rested despite being certain he had been drinking a lot the night before. He vaguely recalled having a good evening, talking to people, Matt especially, and of course, his fiancé. He frowned, not being able to remember the specifics of the conversation with the were-prince, then blushed at what he did recollect: a very vivid dream of those smokey grey eyes looking at him with unabashed hunger.

Keith shifted in his chair slightly. He had indeed woken up feeling rested, but there had been a certain tenderness in his limbs, an awareness he couldn’t ignore. Steamy visions involving a husky voiced werewolf had flashed through his mind, no doubt remnants of his dreams. He thanked Hela that everyone else was still far too hungover, to notice his blushing face as he recalled them.

He needed to calm down, it wouldn’t do to be so easily flustered especially since he was meet the Neurii Queen, in a short while. Keith wasn’t sure how the lady in question felt about the situation, and he had no intention of playing a clichéd blushing, stammering Omega in front of anyone, least of his in-laws to be.

Finishing off breakfast, he got ready leisurely, ignoring the other vampires’ slow and irritated efforts to prepare for the arrival of their own Empress later in the day. Choosing carefully, he dressed in a dark purple-black tunic, slim leggings, tying back his hair. As he pinned the gold Galra brooch over his breast, he felt a pang of emotion as he often did when he donned it.

It marked the achievement which meant the most to him, having earned it after his first successful campaign. The profile of his uncle was etched on it, surrounded by the words,  “În Serviciu La, Împărat Zarkon, Șåpte”. It was no ordinary brooch, it was the less ostentatious  counterpart to the medal only given at the monarch’s discretion, the formal version of which he wore during military, and state functions. It was his proudest moment to date, to be singled out for such a high honour at an very young age (a fact his cousin groused about as Lotor was older than him when the other vampire had received one), and it had finally silenced the small, yet vocal courtiers who complained about Keith’s less than royal blood.

His mother, the Emperor’s beloved only sister, had married into his father’s family who were not only of ignoble origins, but were rumored to have mixed blood as well. The fact that they were also newly monied upstarts rubbed the nobility the wrong way and to most, her marriage to him, tained her pristine Royal lineage. Though Keith had been brought up in very much a princely manner, in his uncle’s household after his parents untimely passing, his size, and colouring had always been a very visible reminder that his heritage was not of full noble blood.

For that reason alone, it had taken many years of effort on his part for other vampires to treat him with respect. He had fought, and scraped with the best of them to be accepted, since Galra culture held warriors in the highest esteem. Only when his skills had been battle-tested, and duly rewarded, did his fellow countrymen look at him with begrudging esteem. Not that it stopped the elders from criticizing his methods; they did the same to Lotor; really all young officers, but the taunts of being half-blooded had completely ceased.

It both saddened, and angered Keith that the Norns were once again placing him in the middle of another unwelcoming environment. As if his life hadn’t been difficult enough to overcome the pity by his own kin due to the circumstances of his birth, then only to be picked apart for his looks by others. There were very few people he trusted, and despite how seemingly polite the were-prince seemed, he was under no illusion that living with a stranger in a foreign, hostile land would be anything less than unpleasant.

He looked at the pin again, squaring his shoulders.

He had always met every challenge head-on; there was no reason why he couldn’t do the same with this marriage. All is fair in love and war, he thought, except well, this was neither.

 

* * *

 

Takashi surreptitiously looked over Keith’s lithe form as the vampire bowed to the Neurri Queen, Amonotoyototsu-hime, whose diminutive form was swathed in yards of soft peach silk, twin ropes of Carnelian at her throat.

The Queen smiled, and signalled for the young man to come closer. Then much to the surprise of everyone, she leaned forward to pull Keith into a hug. Takashi almost reached out stop his grandmother; it hadn’t escaped his notice how his fiancé always maintained a specific physical distance from others, even more than required by biology; but it was too late, and he could only watch on as the Keith’s face mirrored the shock everyone in the room felt.

Out of the werewolf’s sight, Amonotoyototsu-hime whispered something at Keith’s ear, and after a second or two, Takashi could see the younger male’s stiff body relaxing, eyes closing, two hands gently returning the embrace. It lasted far longer than he had anticipated, ending with Keith softly saying “Thank you” to the Queen before drawing away to sit down. Takashi felt tension leave his shoulders, and let out a breath of relief; he hadn’t been sure how his mate would react, but thankfully it was for naught.

While they exchanged small talk, tea was brought out, and placed on the table.

“Takashi, please do serve us.” the regal lady ordered, smiling at Keith, “You must make him do things for you, least he thinks become complacent.”

Takashi started to protest, only to be shushed by his grandmother. “Mind you, he is very stubborn, so don’t ever be afraid to tell him so, should the need arise.”

What the…? The were-prince thought as Keith nodded very enthusiastically, “I will definitely follow your advise, your Maje…I mean, Amma.”

Amma? No one called his grandmother that except himself, Takashi frowned, handing her a cup. Also, he was not stubborn. He started to say the same, only to have his grandmother, his own flesh, and blood, interrupt him with a very un-Queen like snort.

“He ran around the entire courtyard one time because he wouldn’t take a bath without his favourite toy which his mother had taken away as punishment. He was completely unclothed (Takashi wailied, blushing to his toes, “I was three, Amma, three!”) and his poor bath maid was in tears, the guards didn’t want to be too rough, and only stood about wondering what to do. I can’t even remember what the toy was? A duck? Or was it a goose? Anyway, it took an entire two hours before he was physically tired enough to stop his frantic running around, and even then he was bawling at the top of his lungs, somehow ending up in one of the small fountains. He had this huge bruise on his behind; he was naked you see (Takashi groaned “Amma!”, but to no avail). Stubborn little thing he was even back then.”

“Amma, please, I am sure Keith doesn’t need to hear any of that.” He implored.

“Oh, don’t be silly. Of course, he needs to hear things like that. He is marrying you, and he should know what exactly what he will be dealing with. Right, Keith?”

The purple-eyed monster nodded far too politely in agreement, a small toothy grin hovering on his lips. Takashi narrowed his eyes, which were deliberately ignored by his grandmother as she continued with more tales that highlighted his character flaws.

Father Odin, please help me, the wolf prayed, willing the meeting to be over sooner than later.

But Odin clearly had other plans, as an attendant brought forth a small leather booklet at his grandmother’s signal.

“Come closer my dear, let me show you some of Takashi’s baby pictures.”

What? Why did his grandmother bring photo albums? Surely all this could have waited till they were back home?

“Look at him here, that’s just after he was born.”

Keith’s mouth twitched, “He looks so...chubby?” at which the Queen positively snickered.

“Oh, he was big baby! Where is...ah, here it is, look at those round, fat cheeks.”

Takashi almost dropped his teacup, hissing, “Amma!!”

As his grandmother ignored him in pursuit of more embarrassing photos, Keith looked up, purple eyes shimmering with mirth, the smile wide, “You had hippopotamus cheeks, all chubby, and cute.”

The werewolf felt words die in his throat, and his breath stutter. Even as he felt his cheeks redden, the vampire’s soft laughter mingled with his grandmother’s made something odd flutter in his chest. He ignored it, schooling his features into as much of a neutral expression as possible.

After what seemed like hours of endless Show-Keith-all-of-Takashi’s-Bad-Baby-Photos, his grandmother decided she would retire for some afternoon rest. Takashi breathed a sigh of relief; he was happy that Keith seemed to be very much at ease with the Queen, but personally had enough of listening to embarrassing tales of his youth.

The vampire had been visibly amused though, teasing him with smiles, and expressions that left him hungry for more of them. He tried his best not to drink in the dancing lights in shining violet eyes, or at least not to stare open mouthed, that peculiar fondness bubbling in his chest, not quite going away even though he tried to dismiss it.

His plan of speaking to Keith privately was now shaping out to be harder than he had hoped for; he had to be content with the formal bow of parting from the vampire, all the while aware of his grandmother’s eyes at his back. Watching the younger man disappear down the hallway, drove home the fact that it would be very difficult to manage a tête-à-tête with his mate given that the Galra Empress was also due soon, along with more wedding guests. He sighed under his breath, resisting the urge to follow Keith.

Back at the room, Amonotoyototsu-hime held out her slim hands for her grandson, and he obediently did so, easily supporting her slight weight as they walked out. The older werewolf turned her own grey eyes up to his, mouth curled in a knowing smile. Takashi felt himself stiffen a little in self-consciousness, causing her to laugh out.

“Don’t look so sad, my little pup.” she said, fondly patting his forearm.

Takashi frowned slightly, “I’m not, Amma.”

The lady hummed, not saying anything, just looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Down the hall they came across Matt, two other figures in tow. The trio bowed, but the Neurii Queen gently waved her hand dismissing the formality.

“As if I haven’t seen you all running around in your diapers.”

Takashi smiled, looking at Matt and the new arrivials, Katie, the knight’s younger sibling, and Hunk Garrett, the duo being part of the group of people whom the were-prince counted as his closest companions despite the difference in ages between them.

“As for you,” she pointedly looked at Matt, making the were-knight squirm, “Don’t let me down. Hunk, Katie come walk with me and give me an update on your duties.” She then turned to look up at her grandson.“Taka,” the grey eyes turned hard as steele, “Behave yourself.”

“I didn’t even do anything!” Takashi protested, then glared at Matt as the knight bowed at his grandmother’s retreating form stating, “You can count on me, Your Majesty.”

“Um, what exactly is Amma counting on you for?”

“To keep an eye on you, of course.” Matt replied, dusting off some unseen dust from his shoulders.

“What did you say to Amma?” Takashi crowded up on the shorter werewolf, brows furrowed.

“I didn’t say anything. She only said she hoped that I wasn’t neglecting my duties where you were concerned, and I said you had been the perfect example of chivalry.”

“So she didn’t ask you anything specific about Keith or I?”

“No, I told her she didn’t need to worry, and that the only time I wasn’t with you was when you went to speak privately to Keith... _Oh!_ ”

“Yes, “oh”, she didn’t have to ask you because you babbled on your own.”

“Odin’s Beard, your grandmother is sneaky!” the knight’s amber eyes widened in respect.

Takashi sighed. “It’s fine. I didn’t do anything...I mean…” He stammered off, well aware that he was definitely getting slightly red-faced, the memories of what he exactly did do the evening before, flashing through his mind.

The tell-tale flush on hi face didn’t escape the shorter werewolf’s eyes. “Shiro, you are my friend, my Alpha, my Prince, and I gave my fealty to you, and everything, but I swear to Geri and Freki, if I have to tell Her Majesty that Keith is going to be having a litter of pups in less than four months time from today, I’m going to strangle you with my bare hands before she has a chance to behead me.”

Takashi pursed his lips, Keith’s words of rejection from the garden echoed through his mind. “That is something you won’t have to worry about.” For a long time, he almost added.

Matt started to say something, but before he could proceed, a page came to announce the arrival of more guests whom the prince was obligated to greet. With the wedding just three days away, he would be required to do the same many times over.

“Well, Sir Matthew, you have to come along, and keep your eye on me.” Takashi teased, earning a heavy sigh from the shorter werewolf.

“Ugh, I thought being knighted would mean going on untold adventures, but no, it’s just babysitting princes.”

Takashi laughed, giving Matt a playful nudge to walk faster, as they made their way towards the castle’s main entrance again for the second time that day.

 

* * *

 

It was a far less joyous scene later in the evening when Takashi, and Matt sat very formally next to each other in one of the large drawing rooms in the eastern wing.

Across from them, Lotor sat with a wry smile on his face, while Keith had his usual arms crossed, please-do-not-speak-to-me demeanor. There was a lull in the conversation, broken by the slight clang on glass on glass, as an attendant poured them all a warmed pale lemon concoction, no doubt it deference of the two werewolves as their guests.

Empress Honorva sat at the centre of it all, resplendent in a gleaming golden surcoat, waiting till the beverages were poured, face unreadable, as she absentmindedly ran a bejewelled finger over her armrest. When the attendant stepped back, she raised her own cup, “To your health, my dear nephew and nephew-to-be.”

Matt raised an eyebrow at the odd tribute, but took a sip of his cup out of politeness. He was not overly fond of stiff formality of the meeting, nor the very reserved Galran Empress, who showed no warmth, even to her own son, and nephew in her mannerisms. Maybe wearing all that gold jewellry weighed her down, he thought, hiding his amused smile behind another quick drink.

“Where do you intend to live after the nuptials, Prince Shirogane?” the lady in question asked.

Takashi answered, “That, Your Majesty, will be one of the many subjects your nephew, and I will have to discuss once we are wed.”

“Hmm, I would have thought that you already must have your thoughts on the matter.”

“Naturally, I do have my own preferences. As I am sure will Keith. Once he has a chance to physically see the various residences at our disposal, I hope that together, we will be able to settle on a decision which will suit us both.”

“How generous of you to take into consideration the _feelings_ on your mate.”

Everything the were-prince said seemed to elicit a barbed comment, and more questions from the Empress which set his nerves on edge. Why she was so hostile was not a puzzle, but he had hoped that for the sake of her own nephew she might be slightly less so. Especially considering that Takashi had plenty of reasons to be equally contentious.

He held his tongue; now was not the place, and time to bring up history, despite the Empress’s pointed tone. He was not entirely sure if she meant to be deliberately provoking, a trap set with words, but he was in no mood to take the bait.

Not while a dark lashes swept over pale velvet cheekbones in his line of vision.

The owner of which, huffed, and leant forward, putting down his cup with a loud clanking sound. “Aunt Honorva, we’ve already discussed these things when the marriage contract was being drawn up.”

An uncomfortable silence swept the room as the Empress, and her nephew stared at each other.

Lotor finally cleared his throat, “Matt, I hear your sister has arrived today as well?”

“Yes, that’s right. It’s actually Katie’s first time here, and I’m hoping that in the midst of all the festivities, I’ll be able to show her around the city as well.”

The silver-haired vampire smiled, “Princess Allura mentioned there’s some type of acrobatic competition taking place. The finals are tonight, I believe.”

Matt caught on fast, “That’s so kind of you to mention it, I’m sure my sister would love it.”

“Actually,” he paused making a show of looking at the clock, “I wanted to go myself.” He made a motion to get up, “Perhaps we might go together, it should start sometime soon...that is if, we are done, Mother?”

The Empress folded her hands on her lap, tilting her head back slightly, eyes narrowed. “I _would_ like to retire for the evening, crowded shows doesn’t hold much of an appeal for me tonight.”

That was Takashi’s cue to stand up, “Your Majesty, please don’t let us keep you from your rest then.”

Gold rings flashed in the light as the lady made a sign of dismissal. “You may take your leave, Prince Shirogane. Sir Matthew, I hope the show will be to your sister’s liking.”

The foursome bowed, bidding her a good eve and stepped out of the room. Keith frowned, “Since when did you start enjoying acrobatic shows, Lotor?

“Since my cousin decided to open his mouth.” the vampire answered drollishly, making the werewolves laugh.

Keith shook his head, “I don’t understand.”

“I think Prince Lotor was joking.” Matt said, winking at him.

“About what? All I wanted to know when he started liking acrobats.”

The were-knight frowned. “Yes, and he was joking that it was when you started talking to the Empress. You know the whole bit where you snapped about the questions.”

Keith shook his head again, “Yes, but that doesn’t explain…”

Before Matt could try again, Lotor just sighed, “I’m afraid he’s a lost cause, Matt. Believe me, I’ve tried. For years.” Then he pointed at Takashi, “Well, he’ll be your problem soon enough.”

With that Matt, and Lotor fell into step with each other talking about the show, Keith still clearly trying to comprehend the joke. Unconsciously, he came closer to the were-prince who was walking next to him.

“Just don’t worry about it.” Takashi said, looking at duo ahead of them lost in their own conversation, slowed his steps down. This would probably be the only chance they could speak somewhat privately.

“Keith,” he tried again, unconsciously reaching out for a lock of hair which had escaped the shorter male’s ponytail, but stopped halfway, as they both realized what he as going to do.

Keith’s cheeks coloured ever so lightly, now very aware of his mate’s watchful gaze he tucked away the strands himself. It came rushing to his mind that lust filled dream of his, and suddenly he felt tongue-tied, a nervous feeling at the pit of his stomach. There was no way for the werewolf to know, was there?

“Are you…” Takashi tried to clear his throat, “Are you alright? I..I wanted to speak to you earlier, but….” 

“I’m fine.” Keith answered, watching the floor beneath as if it was suddenly very interesting.

“Good. I wasn’t sure given last night...” Takashi found himself at a loss as to what it was that he was trying to say.

A frown marred the smooth forehead of the vampire, he stopped to look at the taller man, genuinely puzzled. “Look, it was a bad decision on my part. It was something silly and...well, I’ve already forgotten about it since it wasn’t anything that memorable.”

He shrugged slightly; he didn’t often drink that much so there was no need to worry about the whole incident as far as he was concerned. An odd look passed on the taller man’s face, confusing him further.

“Honestly. Don’t read too much into things, it meant nothing. At all. OK?” He stressed.

“Your Highness, may I present to you, my sister Katie Holt? And Hunk Garrett?”

Matt’s voice beckoned just a few feet down the hallway, compelling Keith to move. He joined the small group ahead, too caught up in introductions to notice the clenched jaws of the were-prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thankful for all the kudos, comments you all leave here.
> 
> Also, poor Shiro, I think Keith just broke him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly read the tags to ensure you are not uncomfortable with any of the subject matter in this chapter, or any other.  
> Posted at some god awful hour, will edit later. Explanations of certain words within this chapter are below.

Keith closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of beeswax from the candles that adorned the inner sanctum. The soft murmurs of his aunt’s chants floated through the air, lulling him into a calm. Freyja’s image waved behind his eyes; the Goddess’s statue as it stood just a few feet in front of him, vessels containing the blót made in her honor placed at her feet.

It was the day before the wedding, and as per custom, it started with the honoring of Freyja, the arbiter of good marriages. They were to spend the day at the hof, far from the bustle of the castle where last minute preparations were underway.

Grain, wine, and the blood of the pristine white lamb slaughtered at Keith’s hands, lay in the earthen bowls at the altar. His aunt, in her capacity as a Gyðja, had presided over his offerings, examining the entrails of the animal, finding no fault, and deemed it worthy of the Goddess.

It was she, who now lead the prayers, starting with an entreaty for Freyja’s presence. After a pause, the female vampire moved to sprinkle the offerings on the stone effigy, signalling the start of the next part of the prayer: asking for the Vanir’s guidance, and blessing for the upcoming union. The boy watched his aunt’s hands move in symbolic gestures in the air, signs scared to the Goddess.

Once Honorva completed the benefaction of the three items, she knelt head bowed, arms raised in supplication, and Keith mirrored her movement, as she chanted:

 

“Hail Freyja,

Fairest of Realms of Nine.

 

Hail Freyja,

I pray to you,

O, Knower of Hearts,

Light the secrets,

That lay within mine.

 

Hail Freyja,

I pray to you,

O, Protector of Marriage,

Bless mine be,

Under thy eyes.

 

Hail Freyja,

I pray to you,

O, Bride of Odin,

Fruitful be mine,

With thy blessing.”

 

* * *

 

 

Much later when the prayers were complete, the male vampire was escorted by silent temple attendants to the pool to begin his ritual cleansing. They held up pristine white linen sheets as he shed his robe, and descended the steps to the warm waters. Once he was submerged to his shoulders, Honorva came into the enclosure, kneeling by the edge, and untied his braided hair. She combed out his tresses, then washed it with fragrant soap with a series of bowls containing fresh water, infused with various herbs, and flowers.

Everything was done silently, as required; this was the washing way of Keith’s old life. Once his hair was washed, and dried, the temple attendants came again, soft on their vermillion coloured feet, bringing with them a new robe for the groom, made in the looms of the temple.

Engulfed in the soft fabric, which was tied together with a broad piece of red linen with gold charms of Freya encircling his waist, Keith was lead to adjoining hall where his closest married Omega relatives had gathered for the ceremonial meal. He was greeted with kisses on his cheek, peppered with blessings. For once, he didn’t mind being touched; this was, a rite of passage as he left one stage of his life to begin a different one.

He sat in the place of honor in the circular room, surrounded by his family, both close, and distant, but all Blooded vampires as required. They made a rowdy crowd, nibbling on the slices of roasted lamb meat from the sacrifice, and drank temple-brewed mead. As blood drinkers, they ate very little solid food apart from feast days or ceremonies as such; meat being the least consumed of their diet.

The gathered Omegas gave advice on marriage, and life, as well as making off colour jokes about the marriage bed, and the pleasures to be had from mating. He had heard from someone once that the talk at pre-wedding rituals were explicit, but he had never guessed how much. He didn’t recall ever blushing as much in his entire life so far, especially when the talk of his husband to be, and the virility of Alphas were discussed.

Honorva, in a more jovial mood than usual, aided no doubt by the mead, asked him point blank if he was prepared for when the union would be consummated. Keith almost choked on his own cup, stuttering as someone else laughed out loudly at the Empress.

“Oh, stop laughing, Mikra, you know Keith is not the kind to listen to ribald whispers. I do hope, the wolf Prince is better versed at bedding than him.”

Mikra, the female cousin twice removed in some way Keith didn’t recall, hummed. “Hmm, well I’ve seen that wolf boy earlier, he was very polite. You know it’s always the overly nice Alphas which tend to be more, er, enthusiestic, if I were to say from my own experience.”

Next to her, a male snorted, “Nonsense, my own Shirik never shuts up, but he is as lusty as they come. Also you forget he’s a werewolf, and our boy, is a vampire.”

Mikra countered, “Yes, but he’s still an Alpha. A very nice one, for a werewolf, that is. And considering how bookish my Aliama is, Odin bless her, I’m telling you, it’s always the nice ones who are terribly wicked in bed.”

Keith wished he could sink into the cushions of his chair, as the trio laughed at all the sexual innuendos which followed. As his aunt had stated, mating talk had never interested him apart for the clinical knowledge, and now an hour or more into the feast, he was beginning to feel extremely out of his depths based on all the comments made around him regarding that fact.

A younger family member; he couldn’t recall if it was from his father’s or mother’s side, started making lewd hand gestures, relating to Alpha sizes, which prompted the more bolder ones to do their own versions, and he could feel a sense of panic bubbling in his stomach.

Why had he never thought of the wedding night?

Despite the Blooding, and his own fevered dreams, he had no clear idea what the werewolf expected from him after they were left to their devices following the wedding banquet. Keith looked around the room knowing he didn’t want to publicly voice his thoughts. No doubt they would tell him not to worry, but then most of them didn’t have to mate with someone they met only very recently, and were to wed in such a rushed manner, least of all being two entirely different species with possibly very different expectations of the wedding night.

Looking at them Keith frowned, they all bore their personal marks of being bitten by their partners, twin fang marks faintly visible at necks, or wrists for anyone caring to take a closer look. Unlike them, he would not be marked in such a manner, but would have to bear the unattractive bruising he had seen peeking from mated werewolves’ necks very occasionally. He shuddered at the thought, shamefully aware it intrigued him more than his once aversion for the way werewolves claimed their mates.

His aunt’s movements next to him, called his mind back to the moment again. Honorva had brought forth the bridal chest, a heavy gilded box which had beloged to his mother, an heirloom passed through the Omegas of his line.

A hush fell in the room as the Empress stood up, and turned to him. “Keith, in thy mother’s absence, I, Honorva, carry out the honor of bestowing upon thee thy mother’s bridal chest, blessed by thy ancestors, and living kin.”

With a throat gone suddenly dry, Keith looked into his aunt’s eyes. A host of memories passed through his mind, of his childhood and his younger self, how Honorva had at times been a harsh teacher for him. There had been kind moments as well; she had nursed him through many fevers, shown him her very rare smiles when he had did something foolish, a tender side to the Empress many did not witness.

He accepted, standing up, and bowing deep. “I thank thee all my kin, for thy blessings. May the Fair Vanir Freyja smile upon us all.”

Everyone cheered, “Hail Freyja!” and one by one they took turns to walk up to him as he sat with the chest on his lap, the lid open. They gave him protective charms, rolled up velum with wishes, and prayers written on them for his married life, into the receptacle, which was to be placed at the in the room where the wedded couple would sleep.

Once everyone had finished their turn, Honorva stood up again, and with another blessing, closed the lid. She then placed a silk-wrapped square bundle on top of it containing the bridal veil, to be used the wedding. And finally, she placed the ceremonial sword which would be used for the wedding rituals, a finely wrought blade in an exceptionally worked scabbard, and hilt inlaid with a gleaming amethyst. All of them, she then tied together with a cord of red silk, carefully making a knot on the top so that the tassels at the two ends fell at equal lengths off the trio of goods.

Keith stood up, thanking everyone again with a deep bow which of course lead to further toasts before he could finally bid all goodnight. Then he was led away by his aunt, as tradition dictated he would have to spend the night at the hof, under the protective watch of the Goddess.

Away from the bustle of the party, Honorva turned to him, having ensured everything was as it should be in the sparsely decorated room.

“Don’t fret, my child, for all will be well.” she whispered, looking down at him with a soft smile. “Sleep well, Keith”

Keith held her gaze for a moment, “You, too.”

As the two temple attendants outside slowly closed the door, he called out again. “Aunt Honorva!” making everyone pause as the female vampire turned back to look at him. “Thank you. For everything.”

The Empress nodded, and the doors were softly shut, leaving him in alone in the quiet room. He looked around, and placed the items he had been carrying on the simple chest at the foot of the bed. Keith gently caressed the knot on top of the package, and the trio of charms which hung from it: a hammer, a staff and a sickle representing Thor, Odin and Freyja.

After the noisey gathering, it seemed oddly silent in the room, the only sounds of some evening bird coming at rhythmic intervals from the gardens outside. He noticed two small bowls of incense which lay on either side of the bed, on simple circular tables of dark wood. Keith drew in the scent, lavender, filling his senses, and felt some of the tension leave his body. He then extinguished rest of the candles around the room, and changed into a pair of loose linen pajamas which had been left on the bed.

He wondered if he would get to sleep at all, mind awash with all the events of the day as well as the swill of anticipation of everything to come. As he drew the covers away, and settled in, he noticed the small covered cup on one of the tables. Curious, he lifted up the lid, and was greeted by the honeyed smell of the liquid.

He smiled; it was a soothing drink he recalled having whenever he had been too anxious to sleep in his teens, always prepared by Honorva. Even Lotor would beg a sip, and it was one of the very few indulges the Empress would give permission for both of them to enjoy, especially if they were to have a particularly important event the next day.

As he sipped the milky white concoction, he could feels its effect on taking hold very quickly, lids growing heavy, his mind also clearing him of his worries. His last conscious thought was if his intended had a day as mixed with emotions such as his.

 

* * *

 

 

Takashi’s morning had started off much the same as the one before: jolted out of his sleep by the loud chatter of Matt, while Hunk tried to shush him. They had taken to bringing various breakfast items into his chamber every morning since Hunk’s arrival, and on this particular day, they were very early, the sky still inky dark, since the were-prince’s day would begin well before sunrise as part of the pre-wedding rituals.

While he didn’t mind the food, he did not like how much noise they was capable of making, and how his room had become the place for everyone to gather in, at all times of the day. Katie, or Pidge as she was called her within their circle, would show up sooner or later, too, as would Lance whenever he could get away from his duties, and then would get much more rowdy, which was not how he liked to be woken from his sleep.

The camaraderie between the Hunk, Pidge and Lance, was far too troublesome, as well, if Allura’s complaints were to go by. She had already asked them to stay out of the kitchen since they tended to disrupt the cooks, and then she had asked them to stay away from the library, then the gardens, then...Takashi groaned, and opened an eye to take a peek.

Hunk was drizzling some type yellow sauce on slices of meat, Matt looking on in round-eyed anticipation. “I tweaked the sauce with a touch of lemon.” the larger werewolf said, slapping away Matt’s hand as he wasn’t clearly finished with the dish.

“Why do you have to do this here?” Takashi asked sitting up.

“Ah, because no one is going to come here, and yell at you?” Matt answered before stuffing his face with a giant pile of food, Hunk following suit. They both groaned in delight when with a knock, a very sleepy looking Pidge stuck her head in.

“What did you guys steal today?” She asked, Lance following closely after her. None of them bothered with any sort of formality, which Takashi thought equally a welcome change from the stiff formality of court as well as a sad sign of his own shortcomings to install in them any decorum.

“Why are you all awake so early? And shouldn’t you be discouraging them, Lance?” Takashi asked.

“No way, Shi...er, I mean, Your Highness, have you tasted some of the things Hunk’s been making? Don’t get me wrong, the food is fine at the castle, but Hunk makes everything taste better with all his weird experiments.” Lance also attacked the food as if he hadn’t eaten in days, fighting Pidge for some of the pieces.

Matt spoke, gulping down his forkful of food, “They all wanted to wish you luck for the day.”

Takashi felt guilty for questioning them, and was about to express his appreciation, when Hunk said, “I thought you wanted us to wake up early so we could grab the better cuts of beef?”

The dark-haired wolf raised an eyebrow before Matt could protest, shaking his head, and made his way to the ensuite, trying to shake off the remnants of sleep from his brain. He scratched at the stubble on his jaw, yawning before splashing cold water on his face. The noises outside faded away as he looked at himself critically.

His face stared back: square jaws and a strong nose, thick eyebrows and grey eyes. He didn’t look any different from any other day to himself despite his worries. He didn’t think he was vain, neither was he prone to false modesty, and thus knew he was better looking than most. Even discounting his social standing, he knew he physically he would not have too much trouble attracting another werewolf mate.

Except, the Norns had decided his mate should be a vampire, who didn’t think him to be remotely memorable.

He gripped the edges of the sink, taking in a deep breath. There was not much he could do to alter his appearance, and well, not much he could also do to change the fact that they were mates. It served him right for putting too much stock into an event which was simply nothing, but biological responses between two well suited beings. He squared his shoulders, there was no sense in dwelling in such thoughts, his focus needed to be on the task ahead.

He certainly was looking forward to hunting with his uncle Ulaz, who had arrived the afternoon before. He couldn’t eat nor drink till he had completed all his tasks today, so he was thankful that the older man would be there with his calming presence. With that in mind, he began to brush his teeth, ignoring the loud conversation, and deliciously smelling food just on the other side of the door.

Once his morning routine was complete, he had to practically chase the others out, so he could fully dressed in peace. When he came out, all but Matt had disappeared, and while Takashi knew that wasn’t a good sign, he ignored it, as he had far more important things to do. And besides, Allura was more than capable of keeping the missing trio in check, if required.

Matt smiled sheepishly when he burped, causing Takashi to shake his head. “Glad you had a nice big breakfast, while I have to fast.”

“Should have thought about that before you decided to get married.”

“Ah, there you are.” Ulaz’s voice interrupted them. He grinned, coming over to clasp both the younger men by their shoulders.“Come on, boys, a-hunting we go.”

 

* * *

  
The air was still chilly in the predawn hours, as the werewolves shifted by the small thicket. The open area ahead of them, dotted with small shrub, and the occasional thicket of trees, stretched out in front, the edges fading into the still dark horizon.

The pack of eleven wolves huddled together, all Alphas of various sizes, all important in some capacity to the wereprince. Takashi would be the head hunter, as per the groom’s role in such an event, with Ulaz, and Matt by both his sides as his guide, and primary support. The others would follow as instructed, ready to follow wherever the leader would venture, their target: one of the bull elks that would herding together somewhere in the area.

After the customary barks of acknowledgement were over, the wolves spread out slightly, Takashi, Ulaz, and Matt at the forefront, the rest behind in a slightly triangular formation. The air was still fresh, and clear, as Takashi parted his mouth slightly to draw in more of it in, analyzing the scents that it carried. A mild musky whiff caught his attention, and with a determined gait he set off, ears perked forward for any sounds along the way.

About two kilometres away, a bull herd had settled in after a night of foraging, bedding down for their rest. As the sky faintly cleared, Takashi spotted them, dark mounds of their bodies shadowed in the distance, and gave a low bay to the pack. Ulaz answered in acknowledgement, as did Matt, slowing down their pace to let the were-prince go ahead.

Takashi approached cautiously, keeping upwind from the herd, crouching low on to the ground, taking stock of the elk. Most of their antlers had regrown, somewhere between the shedding of the velvet stage, and hardening into clear spikes, all bucks of varying bulk. One in particular caught the wolf’s eye, a good sized bull, easily an eight-point, a handsome specimen. That one would be a suitable offering, he thought, should Ullr, the God of Hunt, smile on him today.

With that in mind, he gave another bay, a call to the others, somewhere between a bark, and a growl, letting them know he they found the prey. The sound also served as a warning, and the herd of elk shuffled, ears turned to the source as they realized the danger. They were still slightly groggy from their sleep, and took a few minutes to respond.

In a hunt, that was a big mistake.

For the wolf had already broke into a run, covering the ground in mere heartbeats, as the herd slowly began to move. However, despite the elks’ tiredness, they fled, powerful hind legs giving them the boost needed to speed off into the open ground ahead.

Alas, the pack were entirely too well suited to outmatch any prey for speed, and they rallied fast, into the fray, dodging hoofs, and the sharp points of the racks as the bulls sidestepped them in sharp turns, and twists.

Takashi had his sights set on the large bull though, and even as the herd spread out in, he kept his gaze locked on it. The slight light of morning revealed the copperish brown hide of the creature, and the ivory of its horns, large, and magnificently formed. As he bore down on its running form, he cunningly weaved through the rest of the speeding herd, maneuvering that particular deer away.

Isolating it from the rest, he trailed it, hard and fast, outpacing the elk’s speed, wearing it down. The beast’s chest heaved with the excursion, but it still held up its head, hoof pawing at the earth, a scare tactic, nostrils flaring as it turned to confront the wolf.

Takashi bared his canines in return, threating it with a low growl, the fur on his neck, and back bristling with hostility. Then he bayed again, as he sensed the rest of the pack rushing towards him. He bared his sharp fangs again, another low growl, meeting the challenging eyes of the deer, asserting his dominance as the hunter as the pack ran past him, and encircled the stag, a physical noose that would tighten as needed to trap the prey.

Directly behind the large bull, Ulaz growled, drawing the animal’s attention, distracting it. Mouth still bared, Takashi leapt in a perfect arch, aiming for the vulnerable carotid artery now exposed as the bull looked away from him.

Pointed teeth broke the thick skin of the deer, latching on, a death grip. The elk tried still to dislodge the bite, but to no avail as the large black wolf’s teeth sank down further into the flesh. Around him the pack came in closer, all growls, and mouths with sharp points exposed, ready to pounce as well, if required.

It was not needed however, and as the sun slowly lit up the sky, the deer drew its last breath succumbing to the predator’s killing bite.

 

* * *

 

 

Sage permeated the air, the bundle of it slowly burning at the altar on which the God of the Hunt stood, bow and quiver over his shoulder, shield at his feet, Geri, and Freki kneeling on either side, ears perked as if listening for a command.

Ulaz raised the stag’s blood in the wooden bowl, over his head, before tipping it into the circular notch that the deities stood on. He then dipped his fingers into the remnants, marking his cheek with twin notches. His nephew sat, cross-legged behind him, head bowed, and he marked the younger werewolf’s face as well in the same manner, murmuring blessings. Taking another smaller bundle of white sage he upended what was left of the congealing liquid on it, then used it to sprinkle the blood on the were-prince’s form.

“May Ullr’s blessings fall on you like rain. May Geri, and Freki stand guard over your soul.”

“So may it be.” Takashi whispered, eyes closed, head bowed.

Ulaz sat down mirroring the other’s position, silent for a few minutes, inhaling the scent of the sacred herb which continued to burn. When the time felt right, he slowly started humming, the notes taught only to a Goðar of the highest order such as himself. Soon the humming turned into words, olden chants only uttered in the sanctity of temples.

He thanked the Ásynjur, pleading for their presence at the rituals he presided over, and to accept the offering Takashi made in their honor. Then he asked for their blessings, reciting:

 

“Hail Ásynjur,

Hail to Sif’s son Ullr ,

The Wielder of the Sacred Bow,

The Keeper of the Sacred Shield.

The Guardian of the Sacred Hunt.

 

Hail Ásynjur,

Hail to Geri and Freki,

Odin’s Hounds,

The Sacred Companions,

The Ravenous Two.

  
Look down upon us,

With thy benevolent eyes,

And gentle claws,

Grant us thy protection,

Shield us from scorn.

 

Hail Ásynjur! Hail! Hail! Hail!”

 

The prayer to the trio completed, Ulaz and Takashi made their way to a smaller side chapel, dedicated to Freyja, to ask for her blessings for the wedding. To her, they offered the stag’s heart, as a symbol of commitment, and prostrated before her small stone statue in worship.

Once all necessary the prayers were finished, the two werewolves, still attired in their blood spattered clothing, walked to the large field connected to the vast hof. There the Alphas from the hunt had gathered along with others, all related to the Shirogane family. Matt, who wasn’t family, and thus not allowed in this portion of the rituals, had already bade him goodbye for the day after the morning quest. They were dressed in white robes, surrounded a mock funeral mound with the Twin Wolf banner fluttering in the air. The mid afternoon sun beat down on the large triangular heap, glittering off the metal of the pole, a glare harsh to the eyes.

Takashi knelt for a short prayer at the ceremonial burial seal of the grave, aware of the eyes on his back of the others. He drew in a breath, willing his hands, and feet to transform.

It was painful to partially morph; he had to concentrate to not shift completely, which his body could do without much effort at all. With slight tremors he could feel his hands change, his usual human looking skin turning slowly darker from light blue, then deep purple till it became black, covered with fur. His palms grew in size as well, fingernails elongated to short claws. His calves felt painful, the muscles elongating in size along with his toes.

Wincing, Takashi measured his breathing, trying to control the pain, as blood coursed through his body, veins throbbing from the force of his efforts to remain in this semi-turned state. He gritted his teeth which hurt from the ordeal as well, wishing he could have a sip of water as his throat felt dry. With each breath, he pulled his mind away from the physical, and concentrated in visualizing the goal of his current task.

Within a few minutes, he could feel his heartbeats return to normal, and he opened up his mouth to draw in air, seeking for the elusive scent of the item he had to find. All around him was silence, as required, save for the soft chirping of birds, and the slight rush of the wind. It carried with it a lot of smells, each of which the werewolf rejected, trying to hone in to the metallic tang he sought.

He led his senses guide him, slowly circling the mound, a little to the west, the warmth of the day soaking through his robe.

There...there...yes, this was the spot, his mind whispered, as he stopped, and reached out with his right paw testing the soil.

To the naked eye it looked the same as the rest of the earthen structure, but his keen sense of smell could tell that what he needed was there, buried by Ulaz sometime the night before, after which the others had heaped on large amounts of clay. He began to dig at it, steady, and measured, shifting through the ground.

It still took him an hour to make a dent, and another half before the opening was big enough for his form to be able to crawl into. The sun had lost a bit of its heat, as the werewolf continued to claw his way deeper into the earthen structure, slight sheen of sweat drying in a sudden cool breeze.

A few more minutes, and he paused, kneeling back on the rubble around him, a small sliver of white peeking at him in the cavern that he had crawled into. Now he speed up, nostrils flaring, prize so close, and there amid the dark brown of the land, emerged the hilt of ivory carved into a double-headed figure of a wolf’s head.

Smiling, he touched the swirls of the carving, gently loosening from its burial site. Then he drew back gently, cradling it in his arm, and still crouching quickly dug at an sharp angle to climb out of the tomb.

He stepped out to the sun low in the horizon, and was hauled into the embrace of his uncle.

“Well done, Takashi.” the older man clasped him with joy, and offered him a large mug of mead. “Slow, slow, young one.” he laughed as the crowd finally erupted with shouts.

Heedless of the dirt, sweat and dirty robe, they hugged the beaming werewolf, offering their wishes in the symbolic rebirth from the grave in which Takashi now left behind his old self, and emerged with the sword of his ancestors to begin his new journey into married life.

The cheerful crowd made their way back to the hof, as Takashi shifted back to his usual bipedal form, and along with Ulaz, washed off the grime of the long day as the sky turned dark  The warm water of the deep pool helped soothe his limbs which sore from his excursions.

Refreshed from the ritual cleansing, they rejoined the others for a feast in the orchards of the hof, torches lighting up the evening air. They dined on the stag meat, accompanied by the tankards of temple beer.

As custom, the best singer amongst them, crooned as they finished dining, tales of brave Goddesses, and wily Gods and their amorous adventures, ones Takashi was very sure were deliberately composed to embarrass even the most boldest of Alphas. He bore it all with good humor, and hard smacks on the back which were supposedly in good faith, but he was sure were misused by some of his more distant younger relatives.

He listened patiently to the elders who started off with advice about how to properly impress his Omega, which would inadvertently lead to bragging of their own prowess. That in turn would lead to ribbing from others, and ended up with tales of ones upmanship, all of it either booed, or cheered on by the gathered assembly.

Takashi laughed heartily, at it all, when after a long round of more well wishes, he and Ulaz left the feast. As they drew away from the crowd, he grew quieter, the long day catching up to him as were his own thoughts. The change in his demeanor didn’t go unnoticed, Ulaz’s sharp eyes noting the slight slump of his shoulders.

Under the sacred Yews that stood in courtyard of the hof, they would spend the night, and as the two wolves, lay down gazing up to the night sky, the older finally spoke.

“Do you remember when I took you with me when I was courting your aunt?”

“Of course, I do. How could I forget? I think I had asked Tante if she had a sister I could wed when I was older, because I thought she was the most wonderful werewolf ever to exist.” Takashi laughed, recalling how he had been in awe of the his then aunt-to-be, who was blessed by the Gods with a Silent Tongue. She had challenged Ulaz in a mock fight in the courtyard of her father’s house, and had moved with so much grace, the young werewolf knew he wanted a mate just like her.

“Actually, I still think Tante Narti is wonderful. After all, she has managed to put up with you for so long.”

“If it weren’t such a special day, I’d give you a good beating for that.” Ulaz murmured, “Still it’s true. What is it that you youngsters say, “married onwards”? ( “No, it’s “married up.” the younger male corrected), ah yes, “married up”. I certainly did, with Narti, I thank the Gods everyday for her.”

“So does Amma for taking you off her hands...owww!” Takashi whelped as his ear was boxed rather harshly.

“It was not easy, winning her affection.”

Takashi frowned. “But she is your mate.”

“That she is, but winning her heart, is not the same as being her mate. To have your Omega’s devotion, and trust is more important than all the mating you can indulge in, unlike all those fools at dinner would have you believe. And trust me, when I tell you this, nephew, nothing worthwhile comes easy.”

Takashi turned his head to look at the profile of his uncle with a slight frown.

“May the Vanir Fair, guide you well in matters of the heart, nephew. Goodnight.”

The younger werewolf turned away to look up to the dark sky. “May it be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some words used in this chapter, which you may not be familiar with.  
> Blót = Offering made to the gods. Vanir = Collective word of the secondary pantheon of Norse gods.  
> Hof = Place of worship. Ásynjur = Plural of Æsir, the primary pantheon of Norse gods.  
> Gyðja = Female priest. Goðar = Male priest.
> 
> If I have overlooked any unfamiliar words, please let me know so I can correct them. Elk are part of the deer family, and I've tried to stay true to their behaviour as much as I could. I also tried to describe how a wolf pack hunts in the wild, but I'm afraid I did not succeed in either regard, so forgive me. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, generous kudos, and lovely comments. You all give me motivation to continue this, so please, don't stop, so I can trudge through this mess, and finish it as intended. 
> 
> Cheers! ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed of posting an update after such a long time, but you all know this is how I roll.
> 
> Music to accompany this chapter: [Hunger, Unsated Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/tearose11/playlist/2NsAgPR4kWhsC1RYThaZk4?si=qlSMJC0-ToSIXQFrvtCJoQ)
> 
> Will correct mistakes in the fic later.

The day of the wedding dawned with grey skies, promising rain, the most fortuneous of the weather.

Allura was the one the the early risers, intent on making sure that every last detail was in place. She had thought of every possible thing which could wrong, and had came up with contingency plans with Coran, written out in her elegant hand. She, of course knew it all by heart, but carried the pristine bound notebook with her everywhere, pink ribbon looped around her wrist to which it was attached.

A downpour?

Not a problem, yards of coated canvas were on hand to cover the pathway from where the vows would be exchanged, to the main dining hall.

Damage to the salt-water filled fine shell cube Queen Luxia, and her entourage travelled in?  

Absolutely no issue, smaller glass orbs were on standby to be made available any time Her Oceanic Majesty needed it.

Food was to be stringently monitored, no one would be presented with anything contrary to their varied dietary needs. The servers had mock practices on how to quickly replenish empty glasses, remove of any unsightly crumbs on the tables, and ensuring the right place settings were used for each guest.

Coran had his own copy as well, of the same, his own journal in hand as he followed the princess around, spoke to the various staff, and inspected everything down to the last detail. Everyone had their role to play, and all were were overjoyed with the personal words of encouragement their beloved princess bestowed on them.

Morale boosting duties complete, Allura and Coran set off to inspect the vast wedding site inself for one last time before the festivities began later that day at sunset.

 

* * *

 

Suitably hosting a crowd of 500 guests meant one needed space, as well as good design to ensure the area was utilized properly. The number of attendants expected to join in the celebrations of the wedding, despite the short notice, were fairly high, and the short timeframe posed a bit of a challenge.

A very dedicated group of Neurii architects, had arrived as soon as the venue was announced, and along with their Altean helpers, had accomplished the task with impressive speed, and accuracy. The enormous venue, encompassed pristine fields owned by the Altean Crown, was now housing various structures which would be held at starting at sundown for the evening, as large as a modestly sized village to host the large sized crowd.

At one end lay the semi-circular hof, newly made, and properly blessed of course, where the religious ceremony would take place, boasting excellent acoustics. Rows of luxurious seating surrounded the altar where a smiling Freyja stood tall, aided by two smaller statues of Odin and Thor. Potted linden trees, sacred to the Lady, dotted the cedar-rich structure, creating a forest like setting underneath the giant pergola. This was courtesy of the Galra, who had not only supplied all the greenery, but had arranged everything in the most pleasing way to mirror the nature surrounding them.

On the other end on the wide field, was a trio of large rectangular tents. The middle one was assigned for the bridal party with tables for the closest of family and friends. The connected tents on either side were lined with long tables, fit for the various kings, queens, nobility, and dignitaries. Linden trees again, transformed the entire setting, contrasting with the walnut wood furnishings. Artfully arranged clusters of daisies, columbines, maidenhair fern greens in low receptacle were placed along the dining surface. The floor was a soft carpet of green, mimicking grass, further mirroring the outdoors.

Dotted throughout the entire site, were smaller tents for the guests to repose, if needed, during the event. They reflected the same decorations, a harmonious balance of nature, technology, and magic, a beautiful blending of Galra, Altean, and Neurii efforts over the last frantic days.

Allura had overseen it all, with Takashi and Keith’s approval, of course, even if at times it meant she had to completely forego her own the ideas. Lotor had attempted to talk the grooms into more colourful decorations, but neither the Galra vampire nor the Altean had been successful.

Looking at the end results that afternoon, Lotor nodded grimly, humming through his mask, as he shared a sad sigh of what could have been with Allura. “As beautiful as it looks, my cousin is, rather subdued in his choices.”

The white-haired princess agreed, “Sadly, so is Shiro.”

Coran was the only one who remained upbeat, “I beg both your pardons, but given everything, I dare say the setting fits the couple, which was the paramount goal of our efforts. Fear not, Princess, we shall arrange the most magnificently sparkling wedding when your time comes around. Naturally, yours as well Prince Lotor, should you require our assistance, if I may be so bold to offer it. Now shall we return to the castle? I do need to arrange my mustache before it all starts.”

With a last solemn nod, Allura left, following Lotor, and Coran, all hoping that everything would go according to plan.

 

* * *

 

Keith had woken up feeling lazy, and lethargic, stretching in bed with a yawn. He felt extremely well-rested, not a single nerve out of order considering it was to be his wedding day.

In fact, if the anything, he felt far calmer than he had any other day preceding, which puzzled the young vampire slightly. Perhaps it was the effect of sleeping in the hof, maybe it was Freyja’s doing; the Fairest of all the realms had decided to give him some mental reprieve.

With one last drawn out yawn, Keith sat up, looking at the sparsely furnished room, the late afternoon birdsongs coming in slightly subdued through the closed windows. His eyes fell on the bridal chest, the gleaming gold charms catching his eyes. He lingered over the veil, then the sheath of the sword, admiring their beauty.

A knock on the door, jostled him out of his thoughts, and he flung aside his cover, feet slipping into a pair of sandals. “Coming.” he said, clearing his throat.

His aunt stood outside, smelling of ceremonial candles, no doubt up longer to offer prayers. She had always been partial to long hours of worship, a habit hard to indulge in when one had to oversee the duties of her office. Two temple attendants, silent as ever, eyes downcast, serene pictures of piety flanked her, one carrying goblet of blood for his breakfast.

“Did you sleep well?” Honorva asked, looking him up, and down.

“Yes.” the younger Galra replied, suddenly quite hungry, picking up the vessel with as much elegance as he could muster. Once under his nose, he realized what his body had picked up on, although he hadn’t made a conscious connection: there was definitely drops of Shiro’s blood mixed in with the rest of blood from a Prime Beta vampire.

His aunt’s arched eyebrow, confirmed it, somehow making him blush as if she had caught him in an admission he didn’t wish to acknowledge. He turned away hastily under the pretext of admiring the workmanship of the small tray the other temple attendant carried, a small dish earthen dish with the offering made to the Goddess in the morning. He picked up the morsel with the tiny fork, chewing fast, then drinking the last of the blood with relish.

A series of soft bell chimes rang out from the temple courtyard, signalling the hour.

Honorva nodded as the attendants bowed out, closing the door behind them.

The blood rushing through his veins, Keith took a deep steadying breath, looking to his aunt for a signal.

Who solemnly declared, “The bridal hour commences. By the Goddess Fair, do you wish with proceed, Omega?

“Aye.” the black haired vampire replied, and picked up his bridal items from the evening before.

Honorva knocked on the closed door thrice to signal that Keith had acquiesced to her question, signalling his wish to take part in the upcoming nuptials by his free will.

When the door opened, she lead the way, Keith’s following with his head held high towards the bathing chamber.

 

* * *

 

At the other hof, quite a distance away from the main city, Takashi had finished his final ritual bathing, donning a simple robe after drying himself.

Ulaz stood, a calming presence, as the bells chimed away, as the tall werewolf asked his charge for the day. “The groom’s hour is here. By the Goddess Fair, do you wish to proceed, Alpha?”

“Yes.” the younger werewolf nodded, holding out the ceremonial scabbard housing the magnificent twin wolve-hilted sword from the day before.

Much as Honova had done, mere minutes before, unbeknown to the duo, Ulaz knocked three times on the closed door, which opened with a soft sigh. With unfaltering steps they headed out.

 

* * *

 

Rain had come, short, clearing the air of any lingering humidity, making the assembled guests sporting smiles. The downpour was a considered a blessing from the Gods on a wedding day, and set everyone’s mind further at ease.

They were all speaking in hushed tones, dry, and safe underneath the large carved roof of the temporary hoff. They admired the setting, praising Princess Allura’s deft touch in putting together everything so quickly. Some had never seen the Omega groom-to-be, having only seen Zarkon or his heir designate, Lotor, and of course his mother, the Empress. The others were admiring the tall, yet young Alpha prince, at the altar, flanked on either side by his uncle, and closest friend.

The entire party agreed that it was a strange turn of events: a wedding between two deeply divided species. It seemed like an impossibility, yet here they all were, waiting for the rituals to start.

A day for the history books, Coran had said in greeting the arrivals, twirling his moustache, very properly oiled and curled. He hadn’t taken his seat yet, making sure everything was as it should be, nodding at Allura in reassurance. She sat looking regal, soft pink gown shimmering, silver circlet around her forehead. She sat with other family, and court members, happily chatting away. Coran was proud of her like a father, having been her chief caretaker since early youth. Her smile, made him beam wider, and he turned to take in the rest of the guests, pleased to see them all looking relaxed.

On the central raised platform, around which the structure was built, the Supreme Gyðja of the Hof of Freyja stood serenely, clad in a soft red long tunic, with an overcoat of russet brown which had a neckline interwoven with large carnelian, amber jewels, and falcon feathers. Before her was the ceremonial table at which the grooms to be would make their vows. Everything was set as should be, and she was pleased with the omens she had personally inspected in the morn, a pair of pristine white doves sacrificed at her own hands.

To the left of the altar, was the Queen of the Neurii, eyes already shining with emotion as she kept looking at her only surviving grandson, all the while nodding in greeting anytime a familiar face caught her eye in the crowd. Her small frame was elegantly attired in simple cream silk, shot with pale green, her sparkling aquamarine tiara making up for the otherwise lack of ornaments on her being.

On the other side, the slightly more colourful Galra Empress sat, fresh shade green contrasting with her stark white hair which was set of by darker dangling emerald teardrop cabochons of her headpiece. She was far less animated that her Neurii counterpart, but did occasionally lean over to say a few words to the rest of the various family members sitting behind her.

Coran looked at his little pocket watch, discreetly of course, as one of the ushers gave him a little nod to signal the Bridal procession proper had been spotted, and due to arrive any minute now. He walked up to the werewolf groom-to-be, who was attired in a rich black jacket with gold embroidery, and gave his shoulders an encouraging squeeze, before taking his own seat by Allura.

His movement alerted the assembled, and a few cleared throats, sitting up taller, all heads turning to the arched entrance. The sun had just set, giving off a golden hue, lighting up the sky in shades of soft yellow & reds. It framed the archway bedecked with blooms and climbing vines, in a perfect hue, making everything glow.

Less than a minute later, a soft sound carried on the breeze, choral voices signaling the approach of the bridal procession. In the red-orange light, a small group were silhouetted, an impressive awning held up by the Guards of Honor with their gleaming pale white armour, and helmets. Clear crystal of the finest grade, the cover keeping the sunlight off the vampires who were unmasked, and walking underneath it.

First were young gold-eyed twins, godson and goddaughter to the Galra prince, who scattered fragrant jasmine petals earning soft murmurs of appreciation of their cherubic forms from the guests. Then the eyes was drawn to the tall figure of Lotor, broad shouldered, and cutting an impressive figure in rich purple, a bright gold medal at his right breast proclaiming his heritage.

However even Lotor’s dashing looks couldn’t prevent everyone from looking at the central form in the group: the Omega resplendent in his wedding attire.

The entire venue went silent, the voices of the singers, carrying beautiful throughout, creating a dreamlike atmosphere. Small glowing lights carried on varying lengths of elegant ivory hued staff, looking like floating stars, turned the central figure into an ethereal creature.

Obscured with the veil which sparkled gold & platinum hues, only patches of Keith’s face was visible. He wore a long flowing overcoat which carried matched the opulence of the veil, over slim trousers. The brilliantly sparkling tiara on his head dazzled from filtered rays of the sun, and the candles surrounding him, as if a brilliant star had descended, glowing and floating on a billowy cloud.  

The song reached a high point, times perfectly to have the party right under the archway, framed like a beautiful painting.

Despite the presence of hundreds of others, Takashi felt everyone else fade away in that pause. It was only Keith, his almost celestial form, and the chorus of song surrounding them. He could swear that there was no one else but them as they stood across the expanse, both looking at each other in a moment out of time.

The bridal party’s singing came to an end as the choral vocalists inside the hof, took up another song for the walk to the altar.

The transition may have been barely a minute, and then suddenly, the young Vampire was moving away, slow, measure steps, but Takashi felt something in him change.

A thought which echoed in the soft rustle of silk, the gentle clink of metal.

All of those lead Keith to him.

His mate.

The chorus now sang a of the poetry of a single flower: a complete rose, picked to compliment Keith’s unique scent which Takashi had picked. He recalled how the soft flush on Keith’s face when he had suggested it, days ago when looking over details of the ceremony.

Little had Takashi known at the time how apt it would be, given the scent of roses Keith had given off much later during that fateful evening, and how much his chest would thrum with emotion as he watched the man to be his, gracefully moving towards him.

With a little gulp, Takashi looked as the group elegantly fell back, only the twins came down the aisle towards the altar, bowing to the Queens in turn, earning soft whispers of appreciation from most assembled.

Behind them, Lotor smiled, his cousin’s hand at his arm, highlighting how delicately regal Keith looked beside his much taller frame. The long veil shimmered and shone, held up by five young cousins, all clad in soft lilacs and creams, proud to be chosen for the honor. They all tried to hold back too big of a smile, so as not to clash with their very first adult responsibility. But their barely held back grins, made all present smile as well, infectious as their happiness was.

Once at the dias, and a short few steps up to the platform, Lotor was suddenly serious faced, standing with Keith at his side. The music faded off slowly, as the group adjusted their stances, the veil trailing out behind Keith like the tail end of a comet, ever shimmering.

On cue, the Gyðja stepped forward, “Who approaches the Altar of the Fair?”

The taller Vampire, spoke clearly, “I, Lotor, of The House Dabaizaal, do.”

“State thy purpose Lotor.” the priestess asked.

“To present my kin by blood, Keith, of The House of Dabaizaal, as Omega to the House Mani.”

“The Fair One rejoices in all permissible marriages before Her alter. Who from the House Mani, will do the honor of accepting the Omega?”

Ulaz stepped forward, impressively attired in his own military uniform, “I, Ulaz of the House Mani, do.”

“Whom does thee bring forward for the union, Ulaz?”

“I offer my kin by blood, Takashi, of the House Mani, as Alpha to the House Dabaizaal.” the Werewolf answered, bringing forth his nephew by the hand.

The priestess nodded. “Is the offered match acceptable to thee, Omega?”

Keith looked through his veil to meet the slightly tense gaze of his intended. He watched with an amused smile as the broad shoulders relaxed at his own proclamation, “It is.”

“An Omega’s free acquiescence is blessing by the Lady on an Alpha, and thus under Her watchful gaze we shall proceed with the union. Takashi of the House Mani, Keith of the House Dabaizaal bring thy selves forward.”

With an encouraging nod, Ulaz turned Takashi’s hand over, while with a charming wink to his cousin, and a raised eyebrow to Takashi, Lotor guided Keith’s ungloved hand to place on it.

As Ulaz, and Lotor stepped back, Takashi tried to hide the slightly nervous feeling in stomach. Holding Keith’s slim hand in his own spiking his heartbeat as they were about to be start the most important part of the marriage ceremony. Strangely the cool fingers in his upturned palm, didn't falter, instead the digits curled slightly in silent assent. Through that tiny private gesture he could feel some of the Vampire’s unexpected calmness wash over him.

“Shall we?” Keith asked very softly, voice low enough for only the two of them to hear, wondering how the usually confident werewolf prince at his side, felt strangely vulnerable at the moment, while he himself felt resolute.

Grey eyes shimmered, something swirling in them Keith couldn’t place as with a barely indecipherable nod, the taller male gently moved forward, urging him to follow. Takashi made sure he was seated comfortable first, his cousins arranging the veil behind him, before stepping away.

The Gyðja smiled reassuringly at them both as she took her place across from them, ready to start the ritual.

“Omega and Alpha, Alpha and Omega, as presented by thy kin, ye both seek to enter into the Sacred Rites of Matrimony here before Odin’s Beloved today?”

Jointy, Takashi and Keith spoke in unison, “Yes, if it pleases thee.”

“The Knower of Hearts, asks not for gold, nor silver. Fidelity is Her due. What does thee offer to thy Alpha, Keith?

Lotor again stepped forward, the intricate sword the Omega vampire had been given the evening before, to pass to Keith. Who turned to Takashi. “I offer thee the sword of my Mother, and all my kin before her, as symbol of my fidelity. With this blade, I vow to remain faithfully by thy side.”

“Alpha Takashi, with what does thy answer the Omega’s vow?”

Matt stepped forward, carrying the sword Takashi had retrieved from the symbolic tomb the day before, the ivory hilt bright. The prince turned to Keith, reciting his own vows, “I match thy vow with my own. With the sword of my Father, and all my kin before him, I vow to faithfully abide by thee.”

The Gyðja nodded. “Omega you may place thy sword in the Alpha’s lap.”

Keith followed the order, placing the engraved scabbard on Takashi’s thighs.

“Alpha you may rest now thy sword in the Omega’s lap.” the priestess waiting till Keith was comfortably holding the exchanged weapon before continuing, “Alpha Takashi it is your duty to offer solace to Omega Keith. What does thee offer to Odin Wise as a of token thy intentions?”

Takashi lifted up the symbolic charm from the small try Matt now held out for him, “With this staff, I vow to offer comfort to thee.” He placed the golden piece on Keith’s lap.

In turn Keith did the same, repeating his own vows as Lotor mirrored Matt’s role by his side.

“Alpha Takashi it is your duty to ensure thy union is fulfilling, and fruitful for Omega Keith. What does thee offer to Thor the seal thy vows?”

Matt the the audacity to wink at the prince, as he picked up the ceremonial hammer charm.

Thor, of course was a Fertility God, and Takashi flushed a bit at the implication before proceeding to place the trinket on Keith’s lap. He was happy that his voice did not betray him as he spoke, “With this hammer, I vow to ensure thy happiness.”

Keith was glad that his own face was still covered by the veil, for he blushed as well. This part of the wedding vows were always a source of snickering between youngsters, and he recalled how on more than one occasion he had witnessed it himself. Thankfully he couldn’t see anyone at the moment, and even better no one could see him, except the werewolves by his side, and he had caught the wink Matt had given discreetly to Shiro.

Right in front the altar, too! Keith gave a little mental shake of his head, what a pair of idiots those two were. Thankfully, Lotor didn’t make any odd faces when Keith vowed the same.

“Bring forth the binding.” the priestess spoke, as an attendant priest brought forth an ornate tray. Picking up the dyed red length of ribbon, the Gyðja continued, “With this, I now bound thy hands in Sacred Matrimony.”

She proceeded to make three knots over the vampire and werewolf’s entwined right hands. The binding was symbolic of course, the two ends of the silk were left untied to fall over the clasped wrist. It was three knots on top which mattered, as did the clasping of their hands over which the last blessing would be said.

Which with a slight clearing of her voice, the woman started.

“Hail! Hail! Hail! Ásynjur.

Freyja, O, Protector of Marriage,

Odin, O, Wisest of the Realms,

Thor, O, Provider of Thunder.

The Sacred Trio Three.

 

Under Three,

Three vows made,

Three vows exchanged,

Three knots tied.

 

Under Three,

Two now shall be One,

Blessed by the Three.”

The chorus started singing at the end of the priestess's benediction, the lyrics asking one’s beloved to abide with them for life. Matt and Lotor removed the swords, and tokens, presenting the couple with their rings: platinum for Shiro & gold for Keith. Their duties done for the moment, the Prince and the Knight, stepped away.

“May it be. May it be. May it be.” Everyone present repeated the blessing, thrice as required at the end of the song.

“Rise up Alpha & Omega.” The priestess said with a smile, removing the silk ribbon, it’s purpose served as well, as the last song of the ceremony started. “The Sun may now gaze upon the Moon.”

Takashi turned to face his now avowed mate, slowly standing up the, slim hand still in his. He took in the sight of Keith’s face still covered by the veil, and took a breath, fingering at the edge of the fabric, delaying the moment, as the music came to an end.

Suddenly Matt’s voice broke out in the silence. “Do it already!”

Keith actually snorted, the sound making Takashi break out in a grin of his own, and he lifted the fine veil to finally see the face he suddenly couldn’t wait to see.

Long black lashes swept up to meet his gaze, Matt’s unexpected comment having brought mirth to those deep violet eyes, a soft smile on those lovely lips.

Mine.

Called out the tiny voice in the werewolf’s head.

This time it was Lotor who called out, “Oh, come on!”

Still Takashi hesitated, unsure if Keith would be angry at him, even as he leaned down slightly, knowing everyone was waiting for a more tangible display of affection.

It was Keith who stepped in closer, and in a deft move offered a compromise, which Takashi understood. He placed a soft kiss on the shorter man’s forehead, which the assembled crowd clearly loved, if the loud claps, and “ahhs” were any indication.

The smell of soft rose buds invaded his senses, as for a new moments he stood close to Keith, basking in the moment while everyone still clapped. With a little sigh, he stepped away when he heard the sound of the young vampires’ feet, signalling the perfect time to lead his husband from the platform, and out of the hof. The two twins giggled as they raced up to stand in the front, their baskets full again, to strew more flowers on the path ahead of them.

On cue, the orchestra started on a jubilant tune, as the newly married couple made their way out, pausing at very short intervals to nod at certain guests. A line of Neurii soldiers held their ceremonial swords aloft as the duo emerged from underneath the main arched entrance way. The pathway before them slowly lit up as they stepped further out, making them pause.

The entire venue was dark, and the lights only came on as Takashi and Keith walked forward.

It was a simple enough thing, yet the youngsters awe, and vocal happiness at it, made the werewolf laugh as well, and on impulse he lifted up the twins who were slowing down to look. They giggled, throwing the handful of flowers over him, and even Keith couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the tall figure covered in blossoms with two yellow-eyed little vampire children on each arm.

“You look ridiculous.” he said, shaking his head.

“Well, you are married to this ridiculousness now.” Came the answer as the werewolf bent down almost too close, making the boy, and girl squirm with little giggles.

It was so sudden that Keith stopped, suddenly finding himself looking into grey eyes, as the words sunk in.

Despite the two little one, the other young family members holding up his veil, despite the presence of all behind them who were venturing out of the hof, and despite the obvious movements of ahead of them, Keith felt his chest tighten.

The strong figure before him, was now his wedded husband. One to whom he had vowed before the Gods, to faithfully remain by, to offer comfort to, and be fruitful with, just minutes ago.

One who at the end of the all the festivities of the wedding, he’d be alone with.

An Alpha.

His.

Keith gulped.

_Oh, Gods._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the Prime Beta Vampire = Their biology enables them to provide blood for other vampires. They are not slaves though, but rather highly prized employees.
> 
> I hope the link to Spotify works, and everyone likes the small selection. The songs follow this simple timeline: 
> 
> 1\. "Nimrod - Lux Aeterna". Bridal procession.  
> 2\. "Le chansons de roses - No. 4 La Rose Complete". The walk to the altar.  
> 3\. "O Magnum Mysterium". During the vows. (Within the fic, there aren't any actual music during this time).  
> 4\. "Abide With Me". After the priestess's prayer.  
> 5\. "Rise up, my love, my fair one". The last song of the ceremony.  
> 6\. "La Réjouissance". The music they walk out to.
> 
> I had a horrible writer's block for this particular chapter, I am not sure why. But here you go, I hope you still enjoy it & will continue to support it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will NOT speak of the "incident" here. Any disk horse in the comments will be deleted, sorry, not sorry.  
> Also Sheith fans, do NOT abandon Sheith now. Please, I'm begging you. 
> 
> Posted this finally, as always in a rush. Will edit later.
> 
> Artwork by the incomparable: [ Dri](https://twitter.com/SaintDri)

The music was ending as Takashi looked down at Keith’s suddenly wide eyes. What had happened to cause such a startled reaction in the vampire?

Before he could ask anything though the two children in his arms squirmed again, forcing him to step back, lowering them even as they protested at being put down. Keith’s other cousins who had been part of the bridal party started fidgeting as well, wanting to be closer to the couple, instead of ensuring the veil was still fanned out properly behind Keith.

“No, no, carry us!” the little girl demanded, “Walk!”

“I want to see more lights!” one of the veil wranglers chimed in, clearly the charm of having to stand around for people to admire them had worn off.

“Children!” Lotor’s voice cut through their objections, “You are supposed to be walking in front of them.”

The little boy pouted. “No more flowers.”

“That’s because from the looks of it, you threw it all over him. Tsk.” Lotor shook his head, as more wedding guests walked out onto the pathway “Acxa, do kindly…” his voice faded off as he wrangled the two youngsters to stand still, and tried to sweet-talk the others into carrying out their duties fully.

“Congratulations, your Highnesses.” Matt gave Takashi a punch on his arm, but bowed to Keith with a smile. Keith nodded acknowledging the other vampires who came with the Knight, his sister Katie, and a teary-eyed Hunk which caught the vampire off guard.

“I’ve never seen a more beautiful wedding.” the boy said, sniffing and dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief Katie pressed into his hands, clearly used to his emotional outbursts.

“Ah, Hunk that’s sweet of you.” the were-prince said, patting Hunk’s large shoulders.

Ulaz and Narti were close behind, the latter using with her hands while Ulaz verbalized her words. Takashi did the same in thanking them, as Keith was unfamiliar with sign language.

“Thank the Gods all went well.” Amonotoyototsu-hime’s voice chimed in, and both grooms turned to greet her. Takashi leaning down to give his grandmother a kiss whom she hugged, before turning to Keith with smile, and doing the same. “Ah, now we are truly family, my child.”

Keith returned her smile; his new grandmother-in-law was someone he had taken an immediate linking to since their first meeting, and he was beginning to associate the very faint smell of calming lavender with her.

His own aunt came forward, slightly more reserved, but smiling. “Yes, thank the Gods, indeed.” Honorva said, holding out a palm in blessing over both. Allura and Coran were just behind her, with similar wishes. After a few minutes of pleasantries exchanged Coran reminded them to move forward with the next set of activities.

“Ah, we mustn’t be too late for photographs.” He said, gesturing to the Neurii hovering by, who had been steadily taking shots of everything.

Allura agreed, “Yes, please, let’s start the race, so that you can slip away for the official portraits.

Takashi looked at Keith, who seemed to have recovered from whatever had been bothering him, and asked, “Shall we do the honors?”

Keith nodded, as more family, and guests surrounded them, spilling over on both sides of the pathway in anticipation of the race. The reminder of the lights came on, as the ceremonial Galra, and Neurii guards lined up the pathway at short intervals, their armour gleaming under the lamps. In the meantime, Lotor and Acxa had bribed the younger member of the bridal party somehow to stay put, and quietly watch the formalities.

As per tradition, a race took place following the religious ceremony.

Six people would be selected by lottery, three representing the Alpha, and three for the Omega. Their goal was to collect two large metal hoops, one at the end, then race back to the start for the second one, before running back again to where the wedding feast would be held. Before collecting the hoops, they would have to drink a tankard of the specially brewed wedding mead then again at each end, as well as at the middle distance of the course, however short or long it was. The first racer to make it back, and successfully place both hoops on two ceremonial hooks each representing the alpha, and omega, at end, would win forcing the loser’s side had to bear the cost of all the alcohol served during the wedding feast.

Naturally the stakes were high at this wedding, seeing as Galran & Neurii honor was at stake.

Only extended family were allowed to participate, and both grooms’ relatives had been given ribbons with marked numbers before the ceremony, which were now clutched in hands of the recipients in the hopes they would be able to participate.

Coran raised his arm as a signal, and most everyone fell silent waiting for the fun to begin.

“You Royal Highness, Honored Guests, congratulations to their Royal Highnesses on the occasion of their marriage.” He waited as the applause died down. “Now onto the time honored tradition of Hoop-rás!” More cheers erupted. “Your Highness, if you please, kindly draw the number so that the first racer can come forward.”

Allura held out a large crystal bowl from which Keith drew a folded piece of paper.

“Number 8.” Allura called out, looking at the number picked.

Delraz, one of Keith’s uncles on his father’s side, gave a large shout of joy, and came forward waving his ribbon up high amongst cheers. Takashi then stepped forward to pick another number out of the bowl.

One by one, they had the required number of runners, both sides making threats at each other, determined to do their families, and species proud. As they stood at the starting line, Keith handed out over-sized tankards which Takashi filled with the wedding mead, giving little words of encouragement to them all.

“Ready?” Coran asked, and at their nods, pulled out a bright orange swatch of silk. “At the end of my count of three, the runners may start. One, Two…” he paused dramatically, then swang the fabric,“Three!”

Everyone shouted encouragement as the six hastily gulped down their drinks, then the first Galra was off, followed by the other racers. Another Galra was the first to make it back, followed seconds after by Olia, a cousin on Takashi’s side. Four of the racers wobbled slightly, one almost spilled the mead, and lost time while it had to be refilled. Olia drank down the mead, shockingly fast, and was off with the second hoop in a flash, before any of the others had even raced back.

The Neurii started chanting her name, growing louder, as the Galra crowd started groaning, and sure enough, from the loud cheers everyone, Olia had reached the finished first. Moans of disappointment from the Galra almost drowned out Coran’s voice as he declared Olia the winner after Lance had came running back to verify the Neurii woman’s win.

“Neurii! Neurii!” the werewolves chanted, some howling, as everyone was instructed to make their way to the large feast tent for pre-dinner drinks, or take some respite in the other tents around the venue before the feast would start.

Takashi beamed, as did Matt, ribbing Lotor and Keith while they were directed to a smaller tent for photographs with the Galran Empress, the Neurii Queen, and the rest of the bridal party.

“As if anyone could outrun Olia.” Matt said, “ We werewolves are born to run.”

Lotor shook his head, as they milled around the well lit tent, waiting for the photographers to direct them. “She only won because of none of the Galra runners could trace.”

“Even _I_ know that extremely few Vampires can trace. Besides you can’t trace in a race! That’s cheating.”

The two bickered good naturedly, as Takashi and Keith were directed to take centre stage of a series photos, starting with the flower & veil bearers, as well as Lotor, Matt, and Ulaz. Then of course came the rest of the family, beaming grandmother & aunt on either side of the grooms.

Once they were done all, Lotor and Matt stayed back while the rest departed to make their way to the feasting area. As the photographer’s assistants rearranged the set, Takashi looked at Keith, who stood quietly next to him.

“Feeling a little blinded from the flashes?” He asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever taken this many photos before at once.” Keith answered with a slight twist of his head to look at the werewolf.

“Likewise.” Takashi smiled cautiously; he had been feeling uneasy about the forehead kiss during the ceremony, and didn’t want to upset the vampire further. “We may have to hold hands or something of a sort...would that be alright?”

Violet eyes flashed up at him, “Shiro, we are married. ”

Takashi’s breath caught slightly at the way Keith said his name, his senses drawn to the shorter man’s lips. “Ah...ok.” was all he could manage, trying to school his features to not show how affected he was by something so simple.

“If you would kindly sit here, your Highness.” the photographer’s words cut through his thoughts as Keith was directed to seat for a solo portrait. Lotor had taken an interest in the process, hovering as the assistants arranged the veil, pointing out things with a critical eye.

Matt shook his head, coming to stand beside Takashi. “You better hope that controlling nature doesn’t run in the family.”

“I don’t think Keith is at all like Lotor.”

“Hmm married barely two hours, I’d say you there’s a lot about Keith you don’t know.” Matt stuck out his tongue, and wiggled his eyebrows, “And judging by the mysterious disappearance of a certain “gift” from my room, I’d say someone is too eager to find out certain things at least.”

“Matt!” Takashi hissed.

He had been far too embarrassed to tell the other werewolf that he had taken the box that night, then had actually forgotten about it, having been far too busy with pre-wedding activities. The brown haired man laughed, but thankfully before he could make another comment, Takashi was called to come forward for photos of the couple.

Keith remained seated, as Takashi stood behind the vampire, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder as per the photographer’s instructions. Up close again, and from a more than usual higher viewpoint, it stuck him how much smaller Keith was than him. The light used for the photos bounced off the gems on younger man’s tiara, making it appear like a halo over his dak head. Unconsciously, the Alpha leaned in slightly, lips curving in a smile, which took he only realized when the photographer made a comment about the take being perfect. He flushed a bit self-consciously, hoping that no one noticed as they went about their tasks.

   

 

During their photo session, Acxa had showed up, and she was helping Lotor handle the veil, carefully keeping pace with Keith as he moved, the delicate material needing constant attention.

“We’ll meet you at the Bridal tent exit in about forty-five minutes, according to the schedule?” Lotor asked.

“You aren’t going to wait?” Takashi asked; he felt a slight tinge of disappointment watching the vampire trio moving to leave the tent.

“There’s no need for us to be here while you take your solo portrait.” Keith said with a hint of impatience; he wanted to divest himself of the veil, and move about more freely.

“Well, of course...” Takashi trailed off, deliberately giving a shrug which he hoped signalled indifference, instead of his sudden unwillingness to part from the vampire.

“Wonderful.” Lotor said with a lift of his his brow, as they trio thanked everyone present, and departed.

“Stop it.” He warned Matt, who he could tell without looking, was smirking, not at all fooled.

“What? I didn’t say anything.” the Knight replied.

“Hmm.” Takashi said, moving into the spot where the photographer wanted him. A brief while later, both werewolves also took their leave after offering their own thanks to everyone present.

“It’s not even an hour, sheesh, cheer up, mopey face.” Matt elbowed him as they walked out.

“I’m not moping.” the taller werewolf protested, while the other just laughed.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later found himself seated inside the tent, set aside for his use, and any attending person to refresh themselves. A few of his friends, some of whom also happened to knights, had stopped by, offering their congratulations, and making toasts, which he was sure in reality just an excuse to get a head start on drinking.

“Careful, you don’t want Shiro too be too drunk for the wedding night.” Matt warned, even though he had polished off  a cup himself in the short time they had been there.

Thace, one of Takashi’s Knights, thumped him playfully on the back. “I hear Alteans have potions for certain “problems”, shall I ask Coran for some?”

Everyone else laughed, as the were-prince made a face. They have all been teasing him as expected, and he had been allowed to take a no more than a sip or two of the ale.

“I’m keeping an eye on the time, Shiro, relax, your little Vampire Bride isn’t going to be kept waiting.” Matt joked.

“Feed Shiro some sweet cakes, because he looks pretty sour right now, we don’t want our new Vampire Prince drinking bad blood.” Pidge said, sticking out her tongue in gesture of distaste.

“Oh Gods, Shiro’s going to have his blood sucked!” Hunk exclaimed as if just realizing the fact.

“Among other things.” Thace winked, as with a loud gasp Matt covered his sister’s ears, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Really Matt?” she shook her head. “I’m not a child.”

“You’ll always be a kid to me, Pidgeon, Pidgeee, Pidge-Pidge.” was her older sibling’s answer, as he playfully teased her. Everyone joined in the laughter as she deftly maneuvered around Matt while he tried to mess up her hair.

“You all better get out of here, I have to escort our esteemed Prince again. I swear, I’m nothing but a glorified babysitter.” Matt finally said once more off-colour jokes were made, motioning for the others to leave.

“Don’t forget the sweets, Your Sourness.” Pidge chuckled, as the group bowed out.

A minute later, Thace popped back in to grab the bottle of ale, “Just looking out for Shiro. Don’t want our new prince getting blood-drunk.”

“Huh, how would that happen?” Lance asked, walking in right behind.

“Well, if it isn’t Loverboy! You are the one hanging around trying to get Aria’s attention.” Thace laughed, giving the Altean a pat on his back, then waved the ale bottle as goodbye.

“Hey, Sir Thace, about Aria…” Lance almost walked out as well, but Matt grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Hang on now, what did you come here for?” The older man asked.

“Oh yeah, right. Coran sent me to remind you that you should be at the Bridal tent.”

“We were just about to leave.” Takashi took a quick sip of the ale he hadn’t been allowed to have much of.

“So how would Shir...I mean, His Highness, get blood-drunk, werewolves don’t drink blood, do they?” Lance trailed behind with Matt.

“Not him silly, Thace meant Keith.”

“Oh, ok.” the boy still paused, “But how?”

“Because Vampires drink blood.”

“Well, everyone knows _that_ …” Lance almost rolled his eyes, as they came to a stop by the Bridal tent from which Acxa emerged, followed by Keith sans veil, and Lotor.

“Oh, _he’s_ going to be the one drinking fropff...” Matt cut off Lance’s sentence, by clamping his hand over the Altean boy’s mouth.

“The tiara looks magnificent against...your hair, Your Highness, even without the veil, right?” The Knight smiled, as if having a hand over Lance’s mouth was a natural thing.

Lotor nodded very seriously, “Indeed, I dare say our family is blessed with exceptionally good hair, perfectly suited for tiaras, and crowns.”

“Ahaha...ahem…” Takashi cleared his throat, “Yes, umm…Keith has...good hair...” He mentally kicked himself for that awkward sentence. Somehow the unveiled vampire made his fingers twitch to brush some off the longer strands of ebony hair to reveal more of those pointed eartips to his gaze, a curious need he didn’t want to give into.

Keith frowned, Shiro’s compliment was _odd_. What happened to the confident, and sometimes teasing Shiro, he wondered. They should make their to the banquet, yet the werewolf made no move, but rather stood next to Matt, looking oddly uncomfortable.

Coran materialized almost out of thin air it seemed, “Ah, perfect timing, everyone is seated, and waiting for your arrival. Well done, Lance, come along with Acxa, and myself, we can let their Highnesses take their time so they can be announced properly.”

Well, he’d better lead since the were-prince still looked puzzled, Keith thought, walking up to Shiro with his arm extended. When those grey eyes still looked at him with uncertainty. Keith sighed, and guided the other’s arm to link through his.

The action prompted Takashi out of his foggy thoughts. Right, we have to walk in together because we are married.

Married.

His heart started thumping slightly faster, feeling Keith’s form next to his. Even though they were only connected physically with Keith’s arm resting on the crook of his own, with a slight gap between, he could feel the vampire’s presence as if they were pressed against each other fully.

He gulped, drawing Keith’s gaze, from which he looked away quickly as his heart gave another lurch, self consciously clearing his throat. “I guess we shouldn’t keep people waiting.”

Keith felt his face flame, having been caught looking at the imposing figure by his side, stomach fluttering with a strange feeling as Shiro’s voice floated over his tip of his ears, making them twitch.

What was wrong with him? They were just going to walk together. Like most any other wedded couple. Nothing to get so flustered about. They had already done it earlier after the ceremony.

Lotor looked at Matt, as the newly wed couple made no actual move other than look at the ground or the night sky very pointedly.

“Seriously....” Matt said under his breath, as Lotor hummed in response before speaking up finally, “Shall we start, gentlemen?”

They both sighed as finally the two figures started to walk as if being jolted awake.

 

* * *

 

The speeches & toasts done, the feast proceeded as planned: eleven courses of the finest food, and a seemingly endless supply of mead, beer, and wine. Everyone was clearly enjoying the varied culinary delights, the dining tent awash with the sound of happy guests.

“You’ve done incredibly well, Allura.” Takashi said to the beaming Princess, “And Coran, of course has been exceptional.” He made a toast tipping his glass towards the orange-haired man as thanks.

Everyone at the table followed suit, agreeing whole heartedly; the evening so far had been outstanding. From the gorgeous florals to the sunken seats to accommodate the two delegates from Liliptia who was the tallest amongst all present, so they were all on the same level as the other diners, were quite the feat.

Keith took a swift look around, thankful he didn’t have to worry anything; Allura, Coran, and Lotor made quite the team, and despite their often outlandish ideas, they had actually followed Shiro, and his wishes in the end.

Speaking of...the vampire snuck a glance at the werewolf sitting by him, twisting the band on his finger. It gleamed in the light, a new addition on his person, the matching pair on the finger of his husband. Who looked...far too handsome in Keith’s opinion. The design of the wedding suit emphasized the breadth of the wolf’s shoulders in stark black, the gold embroidery a beautiful contrast against the dark fabric. His hair was pulled back, throwing that square jaw in sharp relief.

His husband.

Keith sipped the pale champagne in his glass, feeling a mixture of nervousness, and anticipation twist in his gutt. They really should have talked about tonight...would the Shiro expect him to...Keith felt his whole face redded, unable to finish his thoughts.

“Are you alright?” warm breath tickled his ear, as the object of his contemplation leaned closer, his body reacting with a small shiver. Keith didn’t want to turn his face, least he give anything away.

“Of course, I’m fine.” he bluffed; tossing his glass back with more confidence than he felt. Never let anyone see your weakness, he thought.

“Hey, hey, no romancing at the dinner table.” Matt said from the side, making the Shiro move away with a gruff laugh.

“He wasn’t romancing me.” Keith said with a frown.

No one bothered to contradict him, all carrying on with their conversations, completely ignoring his words.

“Hmff.” the vampire grumbled, taking spoon of the refreshing sorbet in front of him.  The slightly tart taste of raspberries filled his mouth, and he hummed in appreciation. Not used to actually consuming a lot of solid food, dinner had felt a bit too much at times, even though his portions had been very small. His stomach had given a twinge of discomfort earlier so the iced dessert was a welcome break. Unconsciously, he placed a hand over it, willing the soreness to go away.

“Food not to you liking?” Takashi asked, concerned.

“No, no, I’m fine.” It’s just nerves, being married, and all, he thought willing himself to calm down.

Luckily it was the almost the end of the formal meal, and Coran would soon announce the entertainment for the evening, a simple ensemble of musicians which is all his groom, and he had asked for, instead of an elaborate play which some weddings put on as part of the feast. Keith always found the sappy love stories which most of the stories focused, far too boring to sit through. Shiro had agreed, he much preferred the informality of having the guests mingle freely, or leave all together as per Keith’s usual choice.

Sure enough, ensuring that everyone had ample time to finish their food, Coran rose with a final toast.

“Good evening again, You Highnesses, guests, I hope that the meal was satisfactory to all. (Everyone vocalized their agreement). For the next part of the evening, we will be moving outside for some light refreshments and of course the Honey-Mead sharing. Once again a toast to their Royal Highnesses on the occasion of their marriage.” He raised a glass, as did everyone else, followed by applause, and loud cheering.

Slowly people made their way outside, the stars now brighter against the darker night sky. The twinking lanterns which hung outside, swayed slightly from a light breeze, refreshing the crowd stepping out from the slightly stuffy dining tent. The lanterns gave off very soft light, as the musicians struck up a soft tune, together creating more relaxed atmosphere for everyone to let loose after the formal setting of dinner.

Keith was thankful for the low light, his nerves slightly settled now that he could move about freely. He stretched his legs, then paused as he realized Shiro was looking at him. He wasn’t used to having someone so close to him at all times, and he felt slightly self-conscious being watched.

Thankfully the were-prince seemed to have caught on, and excused himself, disappearing into the crowd. Keith didn’t have too much privacy though, as one by one various guests came around to speak to him. Somehow he managed to find a slightly quiet corner after what seemed like an endless hour and half of hearing various versions of the same wishes for his wedding. At times Lotor, then Zethrid had come by, but didn’t stay around for too long, prefering to mingle around the vast garden. Once or twice, he had gotten a glimpse of Shiro, but the wolf was quickly surrounded by some small group or another till he was out of sight.

“Lost your Alpha already?” a voice interrupted, breaking the silence Keith was enjoying for the moment.

“He’s my husband, not a prisoner.” He bristled a bit, this being the fourth person who had made such a comment.

The pink-eyed Murrmein male laughed, “Ah, but I would hardly leave such a lovely, fertile omega alone on his wedding night.”

The creature had the audacity to wink, and took an exaggerated sniff of air as if trying to smell the vampire's pheromones. Keith’s first instinct was to reach for his dagger, when he realized that he had no weapons. Never mind, he had fangs, too, which he bared, hands drawn with every intention to claw at the offending being before him.

“Ah, there you are, Keith.” Shiro’s voice came from behind the Murrmein’s ears, a large hand clasping the man’s suddenly tense shoulder, giving Keith a startled pause. The light thew the wolf’s broad form in shadows, somehow intimidating, and larger in size to the to the man before him. Though the first words had sounded normal, Keith watched as Shiro leaned down by the other man’s yellow fuzzy ears, and almost growled, low enough not to attract attention from anyone else nearby, but definitely emitting a sign of hostility in the air.

“Surely you are in need of a drink, Your Eminence. Your lovely daughter was looking for you as well.” Takashi said calmly, expression anything but neutral as dug into the diplomat’s clothing, deftly maneuvering him away from Keith.

To anyone else who couldn’t see the look in his eyes, it was a casual gesture, calculated to look like the man had stepped away on his after a friendly pat from the were-prince as greeting. Only Keith saw the way those grey eyes shine with angry intent as the Murrmein ambassador beat a hasty retreat with swift bow, and muttered, “Excuse me, Your Highnesses.”

Something in the vampire shifted a little, his inner omega almost pleased at the show of strength by the alpha, but he squashed it ruthlessly. “I could have easily kil…” his words died in his throat as Shiro took hold of his outstretched arms to suddenly pull him closer in a hug.

Keith gasped in surprise, could faintly hear the guests closest sighing, none the wiser as to what had just happened, as one of them whispered, “So romantic.”

Pretending to whisper into the temple of his husband’s hair, Takashi spoke softly. “I am well aware of your skills. Killing a guest, however inappropriate their behaviour, is definitely the opposite of what our wedding celebration needs.”

Takashi stepped away, still holding Keith’s slim hands in his, hoping the vampire wouldn’t make too much of a fuss. He felt angry at himself as well; he had deliberately tried to give Keith his own space after the way vampire had looked earlier, and had only started to look for him as they would need to partake in the Honey-Mead sharing shortly.

While glad that he had found the vampire easily, but his own first instinct had been to land a swift blow to the Murrmein, a blind fit of rage unlike anything he had ever felt as he saw the look on Keith’s face when he was approaching the duo. He had to control himself not to cause a fuss, years of training had saved him from drawing attention to the gross flirting the odious man had the nerve to indulge in, but it didn’t quell his sudden need to stake some claim over his husband. Falling short of crowding the shorter male with a snarl like his inner wolf wanted, he barely stopped himself short of the digging into the other’s tiny waist, and pull him closer.

Acting like the savage beast Keith thought he was, and the fact that they were in public held Takashi back, but it thrummed at his fingertips, and heated his chest.

Allura’s smiling face, and elegant wave caught both the vampire and werewolf’s attention. “Ah, there you two are.” She beamed. “We should do the Honey-Mead sharing, it’s almost midnight.”

Keith nodded, trying to walk forward, but a small huff of denial from Shiro gave him pause.

Why did it make him feel so reluctant to rush forward?

With a sigh, he walked to keep pace with his husband, making their slow way through the garden to where a small stage had been set up. Coran dutifully stood there, looking slightly flushed, but jovial as usual.

A simple table held a earthen carafe & bowl. Unlike the usually ornate accutiments of the temple wedding rituals, the sharing of the Honey-mead was always shared in very plain vessels, harking back to when the first alpha & omega to have shared a wedding drink. This was usually family heirlooms, passed down from omega to omega, and thus had were the same as Keith’s own parents shared at their nuptials.

The mead itself was always made for the sole consumption of the couple, a wedding gift from the omega’s family. A small batch of it would be prepared, enough to last three months, the supposed honeymoon period when newly weds would generally visit family and friends, weather and means permitting. Not many did that any more, it was slightly impractical, but the mead drinking continued, and there were sealed vats waiting for the couple to take with when they returned to their home.

The first in front were the in-laws, all far more relaxed in the night air. Matt had an arm around Thace’s taller shoulder, clearly tipsy, and leaning on the other wolf for more than moral support. Lotor was his usual dignified state, save for the slightly unfocused eyes.

Suffice to say, most were basking in goodwill, and humour thanks to alcohol as any good wedding required.

Even a strange one as this.

This time Shiro was attentive, carefully guiding Keith on to the little platform, unlike their pre-dinner walk. He had let go off the vampire’s hand, but remained very close at hand, a larger than life presence at Keith’s side. Who felt his stomach give a little twist at the proximity.

“Your Royal Highnesses, esteemed guests, Altea thanks you for choosing our nation as the venue for your historical nuptials.” Coran said, as the crowd clapped. “And as my final act of overseeing this glorious event, I present to you the Honey-Mead specially brewed with the waters of the Spring of Rukhat. The table is yours.”

Keith broke the seal of the small clay jug, the sweet smelling mead wafting up to his nose. Lifting up the slightly uneven edged bowl, he poured the fragrant liquid. Golden mead shimmered in the light, which he held up with both hands, and with a little toast, took a deep sip.

The slightly chilled mead went down easily, as he drank in measured takes; he would drink about a quarter, then Shiro, and then himself again, thus finishing every public ritual required for their union.

Once done, he passed it to Shiro, who looked into his eyes the entire time he drank, unsettling him. He wanted to blame the mead for his rosey face, but he knew it was the grey gaze that unnerved him to the core. It felt intimate to drink the last of the mead down, even though they were in public, every pair of eye trained on them, the act felt far too intimate, making even the tiny hair on the back of his arms shiver.

The next action of his husband threw him off further; Shiro gently took hold of his hand as he placed the empty bowl back on the table bringing it up to wolf's clearly still mead-dampened lips, brushing them over his suddenly over sensitive finger tips.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the rush at his ears was the crowd cheering loudly, and not just the beating of his own pulse.

Only Coran’s voice broke through the haze that he found himself under, unable to look away from the very handsome face looking down at his.

“Let the dancing begin.” the red haired Altean said, and the guests responded in kind as the music also changed tempo in the background launching into some familiar dancing tunes. Thace stepped into the slightly circular space everyone had created with some beautifully attired Olkari girl, and very quickly others followed suit, dancing with clear enjoyment.

“Would you like to stay for a few dance?” Allura asked stepping up to the little stage as most had turned their attention to more merry-making. “Or do you wish to retire for the night?”

Keith did want to sit down, the mead was making him slightly inebriated, but he also was afraid of the impending wedding night. Shiro, though had no such hesitation, or so it seemed to him as the taller man spoke to the princess.

“I’m sure Keith is tired, and I suspect you, and Coran won’t fully let loose till we are out of you hair.”

“Oh no, Shiro, we would never...” Allura started, then laughed, giving up the pretence, visibly relaxing  as the werewolf gave her a hug.

“Sure, sure.” Takashi laughed, “Is that alright, Keith?”

No, no, not at all acceptable, Keith’s mind raced, even as he plastered on a slight grin on his face, not wanting to disappoint Allura, whose foot he could clearly see tapping to the music from underneath her gown.

It still took them a good fifteen minutes to make their way out of the gardens, making their goodbyes, then another fifteen to make their way to the waiting carriage followed by a rowdy group of half-drunk vampires, and werewolves intent on seeing them off.

Hunk cried again, as did Matt this time. Lotor only rolled his eyes, words just slightly slurry, “For Hela’s shakes, they are only going to the cottage, we’ll shee them tomorrow.”

Surprisingly it was Thace who suddenly turned emotional, and begin to sob into Takashi’s shoulder, “It’s over for our little group of unwedded wolves. It’s over!”

It made the rest of the werewolves howl in sympathy, save the were-prince who patted Thace’s slumped shoulders trying to climb unto the carriage. It also made Keith cringe; drunk wolves sounded jarring to his ears.

Coran finally stepped in, commiserating with Thace, and with a final wave, the wedded couple finally settled into the open carriage for the ride.

Their destination: the cottage where Takashi had been staying during the negotiations, and close to the section of woods where they had met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had expected a couple's dance or cake cutting etc, the typical western wedding things, I'm sorry. Fantasy Norse-ish AU remember? LOL
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read this slow mess, I apologize for my tardiness in updates & responding to comments. I hope I'll be able to be faster next time.
> 
> Sheith is Canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me: twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder), the gram [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) & ye olde tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/)


End file.
